Recueil Ebène, ou Les bribes d'une histoire de coeurs
by Orazure
Summary: Dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, sur une étagère ni tout à fait hors de portée ni tout à fait accessible, un gros carnet noir peut attraper le regard du curieux qui se balade parmi ces rayonnages avec attention. Ta curiosité est piquée, restera-tu ici pour jeter un regard aux pages de ce livre qui ressemble à un journal intime ? L'histoire se déroule avant l'explosion du cristal.
1. Là où les mots nous mènent

Bonjour à toutes celles et ceux qui en viendrons à me lire ! Cette histoire est un recueil d'OS en lien avec Nevra, que je pré-publie sur le forum approprié d'Eldarya, mais en prévision de contenu lime/lemon à venir je viens également la publier ici. Ne vous attendez pas à de la grosse aventure, je suis plutôt inspirée par les questions du FC de Nevra, la poésir qui émane des situations du quotidien, etc. Mais un fil rouge, une intrigue (sans suspens ou mystère) apparaîtra au fur et à mesure.

Les histoires sont publiées sans ordre chronologique (dans le développement de l'histoire).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis quelque temps, nous nous retrouvions hors du QG, sur une petite bute herbeuse non loin du terrier. Reste d'un soir d'été où nos pas nous avaient portés ici, au terme d'une marche où nous avions particulièrement parlé, partageant des échanges plus profonds que de coutume. Une banale promenade pour changer d'air s'était muée au fil de la soirée, de nos pas et de nos mots, en un cheminement où, partageant nos idées, nos réflexions et quelques souvenirs intimes, nos déambulations avaient fini par nous mener en haut de ce talus. Assis là, dans l'herbe épaisse, les pâles tours du QG derrière nous, une vaste étendue herbeuse s'étalait devant nos yeux, se déroulant au fil d'une pente douce qui ondulait ça et là et que la brise marine venait effleurer. Puis, la mer. Toujours calme, toujours plate. Immense. D'où nous étions assis, la plage et les falaises se dérobaient à la vue : entre l'immensité du ciel et celle de la prairie était celle de la mer. Et en cette belle journée de mai qui touchait à sa fin, nos regards se perdaient chacun dans le lointain. Trois espaces, trois aplats de couleurs violentes et entières : un vert franc, un bleu sombre et un autre encore vif et limpide, sans l'ombre d'un nuage.

Dans l'air du soir qui commençait à tomber, des odeurs montaient de la terre, révélant le parfum de plantes qui à la vue se fondaient dans cette étendue verte dont l'œil attentif pouvait discerner les nuances, changeantes au gré du vent. Arriva ce moment de la journée où il ne fait plus clair mais pas encore tout à fait sombre, lorsque le soleil a disparu à l'horizon mais que sa lumière persiste encore. « L'heure bleue », comme je l'ai appelé. Les couleurs mutent, prennent une nouvelle intensité : le vert semble devenir électrique, comme teinté de violet ou infusé d'une sorte de lumière, et il fait écho au bleu du ciel qui demeure encore particulièrement intense.

À cette heure-ci, où jour et nuit semblent se confondre, où le jour n'est pas tout à fait mort et la nuit pas encore née, nous étions assis dans l'herbe, moelleuse et grasse, goûtant en silence cette fin de journée. Je ne saurais dire si nous nous taisions du fait d'avoir tant et si bien parlé, ou si parce que nos sens étaient saisis par cette heure du jour, découvrant et appréciant ces couleurs, ces odeurs et le profond calme qui émanait de tout ce spectacle sensoriel et muet.

Assise près de lui, j'appréciais cette marche du monde silencieuse, savourant le bonheur d'être là et ce silence paisible qui succédait à nos échanges récents, leur souvenir encore vif. Même dans un autre monde la contemplation sereine d'un paysage était possible. « Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté ».

Par la suite, au fil des jours qui suivirent et se succédèrent, se transformant en semaines qui devinrent des mois, cette butte devint pour chacun de nous un lieu de prédilection. Nous n'y étions plus revenus ensemble comme lors de la première fois, ni forcément à la même heure : chacun de notre côté, quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir, nous continuions à venir y profiter de la vue. Peut-être aussi du souvenir de ce premier soir qui y était attaché, où chacun s'était révélé à l'autre dans ses mots. Peut-être aussi de la présence de l'autre lorsqu'on le savait là. Il nous arrivait de se croiser, l'un et l'autre restant à distance pour ne pas interférer dans la douce contemplation de celui qui était arrivé avant nous. Puis, quittant sa rêverie, il repartait avant l'autre. Jamais encore nous n'avions échangé un mot en ce lieu.

C'était en même temps notre lieu à chacun, et notre lieu à nous : les garçons continuaient de se rendre au rocher sur la plage, mais je savais désormais où j'étais la plus susceptible de trouver Nevra seul.

Bien sûr, la vie au QG suivait son cours : missions, retrouvailles, réunions, évaluations, blagues potaches, événements divers puis missions, retrouvailles, etc. Seulement, hors des enceintes et sur cette colline dont derrière la crête ne dépassaient que les créneaux blancs du QG, Nevra et mois nous taisions. Si nous n'avions que vaguement reparlé de notre promenade, nous continuâmes de discuter, plaisanter, traîner ensemble ou avec les autres, et plus encore. Au fil du temps, une tension s'était dessinée, qui montait. Ici, face aux immensités verte et bleue de la plaine et du ciel, tout était plus simple : on se contentait d'être là, profitant de la présence de l'autre et des souvenirs qui nous liaient à ce lieu. À ce soir là. À cette première fois. À l'autre. Tel qu'il nous était apparu, dans la simplicité et la vérité de son être, derrière ses mots et l'intelligence qui les ordonnaient.


	2. De l'effet que les hommes peuvent faire

Pourtant, avec le temps nous ne pouvions plus ignorer la singularité que la présence de l'autre représentait pour nous : les regards croisés, échangés ou saisis à la volée prenaient un autre sens et semblaient vouloir dire plus que les paroles qui franchissaient nos lèvres. Nous étions devenus très bons amis certes, comme lorsqu'on sent avoir touché ce qui fait la vérité de l'autre : lorsqu'elle nous émeut tout particulièrement. Mais _savoir_ ne me semblait plus être assez, plus suffisant. Il fallait _sentir_ cette connivence entre nous, et, doucement, _l'espace_ sembla devenir un _problème_. Je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence ou lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, et des gestes anodins ou banals avaient perdu pour moi toute normalité : des choses comme lui passer le sel ou me tenir à côté de lui étaient devenus étranges. Dans ce cadre, paraître naturelle requerrait une concentration particulière, quand elle ne résultait pas en réalité d'un travail gestuel pour tenter de cacher mon trouble.

Mais qu'est-ce que jouer à être, à paraître normale ? Je tentais donc de mobiliser toute ma concentration pour rendre ces gestes anodins. Cependant ces efforts restaient gauches. Ils me laissaient l'amère impression que les situations embarrassantes ne cessaient pas voire qu'elles se multipliaient J'éprouvais aussi un doute horrible, celui que mon embarras était réciproque, partagé, et que nous nous sachions dans la même galère. Planait aussi une autre peur, non moins affreuse : celle que cette situation pesante était visible par tous ! sans cesse je redoutais d'Ykhar un regard lourd de sens, sans parler d'Ezarel ! Pour peu, j'aurai vécu dans la crainte d'une réflexion assassine de sa part. Mais finalement, peut-être réussissais-je à feindre la nonchalance à laquelle j'aspirais tant... À moins que la garde ne fit preuve de plus de tact, si ce n'est de délicatesse, que ce à quoi je m'attendais de sa part, envers les amis que Nevra et moi étions devenus pour eux.

Étendue sur mon lit en plein après-midi, les yeux fixés sur un détail du plafond, je songeais. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir dans quelle mesure Nevra me plaisait physiquement, ni dans quelle autre je le préférais à Ezarel et Valkyon. De tous les membres masculins de la garde aperçus et rencontrés jusqu'à présent, ils étaient à mes yeux les seuls hommes faits que comptait le QG, les seuls véritablement attirants. J'avais pourtant bien repéré certains autres représentants du genre masculin, au physique avenant et aux traits intéressants ! Seulement, à tous faisait défaut une certaine assurance et ce charme particulier que je ne retrouvais que parmi les membres du trio infernal. Infernal, mais pas diaboliques : ils avaient été les premières personnes avec qui j'avais tissé des liens, lors de mon arrivée accidentelle dans Eldarya.

Je devais aussi reconnaître que ce charme était en partie dû à leurs positions respective au sein de la hiérarchie de la garde, et aussi un peu à leur popularité parmi ses membres. Mais les désirer uniquement pour cela signifierait que ce n'était pas _véritablement_ eux qui m'attiraient, mais les qualités que la majorité du QG leur attribuaient. Et ils les méritaient, chacun d'eux s'étant distingués par des talents propres. Du côté de cette vision intéressée des choses, Ezarel était le mieux placé : en plus d'être le bras droit du chef de l'Absynthe, la seule idée de réussir à séduire un elfe – et qui plus est celui-là – me faisait sentir.. puissante, ou quelque chose dans le genre.. Pensez-vous ! Arriver à percer l'armure de sarcasmes d'un tel personnage et à en capter l'attention ! Il fallait être forte pour y parvenir ! D'autant qu'attirer dans ses filets un homme aussi intelligent, vif, pointilleux et exigeant – qui a dit chiant ? – désignerait à coup sûr la partenaire qu'il choisirais comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Celle qui supportera ce caractère de cochon forcera l'admiration de tous. Or, qui n'aspire pas – et c'est tout naturel – à être reconnu, validé par ses semblables ? Sans parler, je me l'avouai cette fois avec bonne volonté, de son espèce. Une histoire d'amour avec un elfe, membre d'une espèce dont la réputation du raffinement était faite jusque dans mon monde, c'était comme rejouer Roméo et Juliette : vivre un amour exceptionnellement fort et romantique pour devoir surmonter des barrières mentales et culturelles. Non, mieux ! C'était incarner à l'envers le couple Aragorn/Arwen ou mieux encore : celui, très beau, d'Andreth et Aegnor.

Cette histoire d'elfes et de Terre du Milieu fit ressurgir des souvenirs de mon enfance, un en particulier qui continuait de me faire sourire : sur Terre, l'un des premiers émois amoureux dont je me souvienne avait été causé à la vue de Legolas, ou plutôt de ses cheveux. Mais si je ne crachai certes pas sur Orlando Bloom, et plus que le fait qu'il soit un elfe, c'était sa blonditude qui avait attrapé mon regard et frappé la petite fille que j'étais. Dire que plus de 10 ans après ce drame, les conséquences demeuraient ! Les blonds (et les cheveux clairs en général, coucou Valkyon) attiraient toujours mon attention. Esprit faible, va ! Bien plus tard, cette douce obsession des cheveux blonds comme les blés me resta, même lorsque plus âgée je découvris le charme fou d'Aragorn sous les traits de Viggo Mortensen, lequel éclipsait à mes yeux (et mes hormones) le blond aux cheveux filasses.

Quand même ! Je réalisai que ma venue sur Eldarya remettait décidément nombre de mes fantasmes au placard ! Adieux, toi l'anglophone, à la peau si pâle, aux joues rosies et au dialecte incroyablement, terriblement sexy ! D'ailleurs ici ni l'anglais ni aucune langue étrangère ne me serait d'utilité, à priori.. Et adieux, toi le fantasme du blond-aux-yeux-clairs, tel que tu dois _forcément_ exister (car tu dois exister, il le faut !) dans les contrées nordiques ! Viggo doit avoir des cousins aussi charmants que lui dans ces pays là, non ? Ou même ailleurs, ça m'était parfaitement égal ! Décidément. Quelle ironie que ma vie. Avoir un faible pour les blonds dans un monde et se retrouver dans un autre, en proie à un homme aux cheveux plus noirs que les miens. Pire ! D'un vampire ! Qui plus est d'un genre de Edward II. Or pourtant Twilight and co n'avait jamais été mon délire, du côté des suceurs de sang comme de celui des loups-garous. Rhaa ! À l'idée de penser à lui, je roulai sur mon lit, enfouissant mon visage dans des édredons moelleux. Me revenaient en tête la peau pâle et parfois aussi blanche qu'un os. La silhouette svelte, élancée et souple. La musculature harmonieuse et fine. La démarche preste. Le port d'épaules.. ah, ses épaules. Pour peu, ce sombre idiot était, physiquement, le plus banal des trois compères. M'enfin, même sans des yeux infusés d'or ou couleur menthe à l'eau, côté prestance il n'était pas en reste. Côté mystère non plus. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour Albator : il avait aussi un cache-oeil (la roussitude et la cicatrice en moins mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir). Les yeux pouvaient me faire un effet fou : il avait l'iris clair, comme transparent ou étrangement décoloré.

Ah si ! Je relève subitement la tête, un sourire de victoire sur le visage : je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui a fais la différence ! Mon intérêt pour lui s'est joué à peu de choses : hormis l'harmonie de sa silhouette, ce sont ses goûts vestimentaires ! Quand bien même je continue de trouver douteux ses choix de chaussures, sa tenue me semblait être la plus censée et la moins fantaisiste. Ça n'était pas comme s'il revêtait une amure qui vous empêchait de l'approcher à moins de 30 cm tellement elle serait volumineuse, ni comme s'il avait un goût pour les pantalons blancs et informes (pas du tout seyants, au demeurant) agrémentés d'une ridicule ceinture à plumes, à la forme.. étrange. Elfique quoi.

Mais, quoi qu'il m'était possible de dire sur le physique des hommes de mon entourage comme sur le sien en particulier, je venais de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose : je reconnaissais que mon changement d'attitude vis-à-vis de Nevra n'était pas tant lié à ses traits ou à son apparence qu'à ce que percevais de sa personne. Sans dire non plus qu'il m'avait séduite inconsciemment rien qu'avec ses choix vestimentaire, je devais reconnaître que son physique n'avait pas tout fait. Cela me rassurait un peu, comme si j'étais à présent satisfaite de ne pas avoir été superficielle dans mon attirance pour lui.. Bon d'accord, pas totalement superficielle. Mais quand même, peut-être un jour pourrais-je lui dire qu'avec ses abdos, il y avait aussi son kimono qui m'avaient plus.

Mais même ses abdos ne faisaient pas tout... Serrant contre moi mon oreiller, je repensais avec émotion à ce que j'avais appris à connaître de lui, en apprenant toujours un peu plus à force de le fréquenter. De parler. Alors qu'il me troublait plus que je ne voulais me l'admettre, désormais ce n'étaient pas (ou plus) seulement la largeur de ses épaules ou la tessiture de sa voix qui me venaient en tête quand il m'arrivait de penser à lui. Mais plutôt, sa présence : une manière de se mouvoir d'où émanait son caractère, sa personnalité. Des souvenirs plus ou moins précis d'où ressortait le son d'un rire, une émotion singulière qui passait dans sa voix à l'évocation de choses et d'autres. L'air concentré qui se peignait sur son visage lorsqu'il parlait d'une mission ou de quelque chose qui suscitaient son intérêt.

En somme, sa vie intérieure, ce qui l'animait tout entier et que je ne voyais pas. Fusse-t-il fin, les cheveux « banalement » foncés et pourvu de canines plus longues que la moyenne. Ou même, et cela me coûtait de le dire, affublé d'une sœur au caractère particulier (pour ne pas dire pénible, exécrable, incivil et j'en passe) et sans beaucoup de goût vestimentaire (pour ne pas dire aucun, sans parler de ses cheveux).

Nevra. J'en étais arrivée à lui prêter une attention naturelle et spontanée, remarquant jusqu'à la forme que ses yeux prenaient lorsqu'ils se plissaient au moment de rire et les plis qui apparaissent autour. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé « beau » ni même attirant en soi, mais. C'était lui. Et ça m'était suffisant.


	3. 1ère feuille volante

Désormais c'est officiel. Je resterai ici. J'ai fais mon choix. Je me sens très étrange, et ais décidé de coucher sur le papier les pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Pour acter les choses et en particulier cette décision.

Je me sens très bizarre, et le choc de mon « arrivée » ici n'est pas encore passé, mais je m'y suis résignée : je ne rentrerai pas. J'ai clairement le sentiment de fuir ma vie sur terre et les obligations qui suivent (ou suivraient, si ma vie se poursuivait ma vie là-bas), sans parler des gens que a disparition inexpliquée bouleversera, ou de tous ceux que je laisse avec leurs problèmes de pauvreté, d'insalubrité etc sans avoir essayé de partager ou soulager un tant soit peu leurs fardeaux. Je ne les connais pas mais pourrais les connaître, et j'ai vraiment le sentiment d'abandonner 7 milliards d'êtres d'humains sur une planète rongée par la pollution.

Même si j'y laisse aussi des rêves, des espérances, ce à quoi j'aspirais profondément dans ma vie comme dans mon futur. Je ne verrais donc jamais les paysages d'Islande ou de Nouvelle-Zélande, ne voyagerais jamais dans toute l'Italie pour en apprécier les jardins et les vestiges antiques comme cela fait des années que j'en avais envie. Je ne saurais jamais quel aurait pu être le mot de la fin de cette histoire, avec cet homme. Ne réaliserais jamais la peine qu'auront mes parents, mes cousine, et tant d'autres. Tellement d'autres ! Je ne verrais jamais les larmes que ma mère a versé sur ma disparition depuis que je suis ici, ni celles qui suivront quand elle comprendra que rien ne sera expliqué, comme si je m'étais volatilisée, imaginant le pire de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. Déjà qu'avec son métier elle voit des affaires parfois sordides, je n'ose pas imaginer les cauchemars qu'elle fera. Je ne veux pas imaginer.

Je n'aurais jamais non plus l'occasion de me plonger dans des histoires ou des traités de philosophie : adieu Pascal, Nietzsche, Montaigne et tant d'autres ! Adieu le cinéma, et tous ces films si beaux, vus ou qu'elle ne verrait jamais ! Ma liste de lectures ne s'allongera plus jamais et je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de lire ceux qui y sont déjà inscrits.

Adieu. Adieu. Adieu.

Restez en paix

Je sais que rester ici est égoïste. Mais je suis maître de ma vie. Je resterai, j'en ai l'envie profonde.

Malgré les regards de travers que certains ici me jettent parfois, malgré ma totale ignorance sur ce monde, malgré l'inconnu qui s'étale à perte de vue devant moi. Sur terre j'avais des études, une famille, des amours bref, des projets et une certaine idée du futur auquel j'aspire-j'aspirais. Tandis qu'ici.. tout est à découvrir, à faire, désormais. À re-faire. Quelle perspective de carrière y a-t-il dans ce monde (« et dans laquelle je serais la plus susceptible de s'épanouir », pense presque aussitôt la flippée d'orientation que je suis) ? Je n'ai jamais su avec certitude de quoi je voulais gagner ma vie. Mais si, professionnellement parlant, je ne me suis jamais sentie de vocation particulière (en dehors de certains domaines ou matières fort plaisants), une certitude intime m'habite toujours. Après l'avoir précisée, questionnée, réussissant au fur et à mesure à mettre des mots sur elle. Ça peut paraître bête ou un peu simplet mais juste, OSEF les autres. Pour moi elle est d'une vérité claire et limpide, et j'y aspire profondément. Aimer. Pas avec des roses, des regards énamourés ou des dîners aux chandelles, non ! Enfin pas en l'état. Mais avec son cœur, son intelligence et son corps. Aimer : regarder un Autre tel qu'il est et qu'il nous échappe inlassablement, demeurant toujours un peu inconnu en lui souhaitant de se réaliser et de s'épanouir à travers ses capacités et ses faiblesses, ses talents et ses fragilités. Enfin, c'est ma définition à moi.

Je pense pouvoir dire que j'étais sur cette voie là avec celui que je laisse sur terre. Putain, il était-il est beau, intelligent, sensible ! Émouvant. Je lui ai déjà dit que je l'aimais. Pour le coup, c'était peut-être pas quelque chose à faire... Je suis la dernière des égoïstes. Égoïste, je te laisse, toi et tous les autres. Égoïstement, pour profiter de la page blanche incroyable que représente pour moi ce monde, Eldarya.

Ici tout est tellement neuf ! Je veux vraiment découvrir les sensations, les cultures, les habitudes de cet univers, jusqu'à ses problèmes plus que me sentir dans un livre ou un jeu vidéo, c'est une chance inouïe ! Et ici personne ne sait qui je suis ou mon passé : égoïste, je suis curieuse de repartir de zéro, voir quelle image les autres vont avoir de moi et qui je serais pour eux. Sans me construire un personnage pour autant, d'ailleurs je ne saurais pas qui être. « Bonjour je suis une traîtresse qui abandonne tout un monde ». J'ai conscience de la version terrienne de « moi » (française, blanche de peau, style classique-bohème et issue d'une famille catho de la classe moyenne), qui puis-je être sur Eldarya ? D'ailleurs, je ne leur ai pas donné mon vrai prénom. Pas que je veuille laisser mon passé derrière moi, ça a été comme un réflexe, ou un plaisir coupable. D'habitude ce sont les autres, parents ou non, qui vous donnent un prénom, bébé ou non. Dans un sens, je viens de me donner naissance.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi beaucoup, mais j'ai choisi d'après les sons : Morne. Je m'appelle Morne. Certes cela fait triste, mais ce n'est pas l'adjectif que j'ai « choisi » lorsque j'ai répondu cela quand ils m'ont demandé comment je m'appelais. J'aime bien les sons de ce mot, de ce prénom. Et puis, dans un sens, il me permettra de ne pas oublier (si je l'oubliais) la tristesse sourde qui m'accompagnera (et doit m'accompagner!) en ce monde. Au reste, je suis bien décidée à en profiter : je ne reste pas ici pour me lamenter sur mon sort et ma petite personne, et j'ai hâte de me sentir bien ici ! Car cela m'est possible, j'en suis convaincue !

Je leur ai donc dit que je voulais rester. Bon franchement, ça ne les a pas fait sauter de joie au plafond, et je me doute bien pourquoi. Pour l'heure, je suis inutile, inadaptée à leur monde, une bouche de plus à nourrir, et un jeune femme légère qui abandonne les siens, sans grande motivation ni persévérance pour essayer de retourner chez elle. J'avais pourtant été avertie que des moyens existaients pour refaire le chemin inverse, après ma « chute » ici, et que même s'il était un peu laborieux pour la Garde d'ouvrir un portail, ses membres étaient prêts à faire ces efforts pour moi.

À vrai dire, je viens de leur annoncer la nouvelle, presque à l'instant. Du moins au conseil restreint. Yonuki ne m'a pas quittée des yeux, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard, mais il n'a rien objecté à mon choix. Il a écouté et accepté ma décision sans rien ajouter si ce n'est en me recommandant à sa seconde, une kitsune d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, pour qu'elle me trouve une chambre définitive. Je pense, en dehors des raisons que j'ai données aux 4 chefs de garde, qu'il a compris que j'avais mûri ma décision et que je connaissais quelles seraient les conséquences de mon établissement définitif ici.

Sa seconde n'a pas décroché un mot durant tout le temps où nous avons cherchée une chambre ensemble, mais j'ai trouvé, à ses expressions, qu'elle avait l'air de réfléchir beaucoup. Ou qu'elle était un peu agacée à cause de moi, aussi, peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à assister aux échanges des chefs de garde à mon sujet... En repartant, me laissant dans ma nouvelle pièce, elle s'est retournée vers moi assez brusquement pour me dire, un peu confuse, « Au nom de toute la garde, je te souhaite la bienvenue. Je.. J'espère que tu vas être bien ici ». Puis elle a disparu dans le couloir, un peu embarrassée je crois. Mais ses mots avaient l'air sincères, et je le remercie beaucoup pour cela.

Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui a été une grosse journée, fatigante, à force de tant de choses nouvelles pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, dormir, mais je veux tiens à consigner ici et maintenant ce jour déterminant. Ce qui se bouscule dans ma tête à l'idée que je reste ici.

Sur terre je me suis toujours sentie comme un peu triste, distante ou « décalée », sensible à beaucoup de choses : l'Art, les histoires (et l'Histoire) ou la poésie, entre autres, ont tendance à me rendre mélancolique. Je soupçonne mes parents de toujours m'avoir vue comme quelqu'un de trop sensible, voire neurasthénique, et que cela les déstabilisait un peu, d'avoir une fille plus « sensible » qu'eux. Certes, je suis introvertie, mais ça ne m'a jamais empêchée de connaître beaucoup de joies, de rires et de plaisirs intenses, estimant les avoir appréciés à fond. Et même sans un groupe social large ou particulièrement « cool et populaire » autour de moi, je n'ai jamais eu peur des autres non plus hein, ni de faire de belles rencontres ! _Comme toi._

Mais à présent, en ayant décidé de demeurer ici, je pense que cette tristesse latente s'installera durablement, pour de bon. Elle sera le prix à payer pour avoir choisi de laisser derrière moi tout un monde. Pas tous mes rêves et mes futurs possibles : mais toutes ces personnes qui vont tant souffrir à cause de moi, et que l'inquiétude à déjà commencé à ronger. Pardon

Pardon. Pardon pour vos sommeils perdus, vos insomnies, vos perpétuelles questions sans réponses, vos espoirs vains, vos larmes, votre tristesse. Pardon. Pardon.

Pardon.

Je vous aime, pourtant. Je ne vous ferait pas l'insulte supplémentaire de chercher à vous oublier, mais jamais je ne vous envierai si vous cherchiez à le faire, à me rayer de vos souvenirs pour oublier la peine.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.


	4. Un coup de vent pour un coup d'oeil

Nous étions sortis du QG, marchant dans les rues d'Eel où se glissait un petit vent coulis. La matinée était plutôt grise et, à mon grand désarroi, l'air bien plus frais que ce à quoi je m'attendais ce matin en m'habillant. Zut alors, il ne pouvait pas faire aussi chaud qu'hier ? Je m'étais faite une joie de penser à la tenue que je prévoyais de mettre par ce temps, quelque chose d'assez léger qui m'évoquait l'été qui arrivait et que j'attendais avec impatience. Tellement d'impatience. Ce monde avait l'air d'avoir son rythme des saisons, et le temps changeant de ces derniers jours m'évoquaient avril et son dicton « ne te découvres pas d'un fil », à moins que ce ne soit un mois de mai pourri et maussade. Si seulement ce matin, en me levant, j'avais pensé à tirer les rideaux avant de sortir de ma chambre ! J'aurais pu changer de tenue et éviter cette impression – fort incommodante au demeurant – d'être trop découverte dans la brise matinale, sous les assauts du vent !

Quoique le vent n'était pas pour me déplaire. En revanche, le froid qui l'accompagnait m'incommodait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre pour oser me plaindre. Couverte d'une cape dont j'avais rabattu l'un des larges pan par devant moi, son capuchon sur les épaules (avec ce vent de toute manière il n'aurait servi à rien), je parvenais tout de même à oublier la sensation désagréable qui courait sur ma peau découverte par endroits, et à reporter mon esprit sur la raison de notre présence ici, à Nevra et à moi, par cette fraîche matinée. Mieux valait éviter de penser au lit et à la chaleur des draps au milieu desquels j'aurais pu me trouver ensevelie, plutôt que de déambuler dans ces rues par un temps pareil !

Oui, mieux valait reporter toute mon attention sur la raison de notre présence ici. Nevra devait se procurer quelques Gallyflores pour son familier et j'avais accepté de l'accompagner, ayant de mon côté quelques courses à faire. Comme une grosse, une bonne grosse écharpe en poils de Crylasm des montagnes, par exemple. Une très grosse, très épaisse écharpe, bien moelleuse et bien chaude. Dieu, penser à la chaleur était vraiment une mauvaise idée !

Bien qu'il fut encore un peu tôt et le temps un peu gris, les rues n'en étaient pas vides pour autant, et côte à côte, remontant le flot des passant d'un pas tranquille et assuré, le vampire et moi parvînmes au marché. Les boutiques plus ou moins ordonnées s'étalaient sur la grande esplanade, en contrebas des marches où nous nous trouvions.

En bas des escaliers arriva le moment de nous séparer, à l'orée du labyrinthe d'étals dans lequel nous nous apprêtions à entrer.

 **\- Je vais chercher Purrero, je pense qu'il doit avoir ce que je cherche. Enfin j'espère, déjà que ces fleurs sont rares, j'aimerais bien éviter de les payer encore plus cher qu'il ne me les vendra à un gars bizarre et mal famé ! Tu vas par où toi ?**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes.. Moi je vais aller vers l'allée la plus à l'Est je pense, on m'a parlé de quelqu'un qui vends le genre de choses que je cherche. Je commencerai mes recherches de ce côté là en remontant vers les allées plus au Sud !**

 **\- Ok ! On se retrouve où ? Ou si j'ai fini plus tôt que ce que je pense, tu seras dans quel coin tu crois ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais trop rien, mais cherche moi en partant de l'allée la plus au Sud, en la remontant. On finira par se croiser.**

 **\- Ça marche. À très vite alors !**

Il me quitta sur ces mots, vers ses précieuses Gallyflores. De mon côté, je partis en quête d'un nécessaire pour graisser et entretenir mes armes, mais surtout d'un certain objet bien particulier...

J'étais en train de farfouiller avec curiosité parmi les marchandises d'un étal, si par hasard quelque chose d'intéressant était susceptible de s'y trouver, quand je reconnu sa voix.

 **\- Alors ? Trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?**

Surprise, je me retournais vers lui, laissant l'étal derrière moi. De toute manière je n'y avais trouvé rien de très probant.

 **\- Non, le vieux de la boutique en question n'en avait plus. Et n'en aura pas avant un petit bout de temps, vu ce que je cherche. Et toi ? Je vois que tu es revenu bien vite ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?**

 **\- Ça va oui, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais c'était suffisant.**

Nous étions désormais en train d'évoluer dans les allées, regardant au gré de nos envies tel stand, tel étal. Alors que je regardais l'état de quelques melons épicés et que Nevra se trouvait occupé à évaluer le calibre d'une dague quelques étals plus loin, je me retournais vers lui, m'apprêtant à le rejoindre pour continuer à chiner quand le vent se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

Et cela ne lui échappa pas.

La bourrasque inattendue venait de s'engouffrer sous ma cape, faisant s'envoler le pan rabattu qui dégagea subrepticement ma tenue – une combinaison Misty Rogue récemment achetée. Je vis passer sur le visage du vampire une expression - bien connue - de surprise et de ravissement qu'il dissimula mal, dès lors qu'il avait vu ce que le vent avait révélé. J'aurais juré avoir vu son regard briller le temps des quelques secondes où il m'avait regardée, avant de reprendre notre chemin, déambulant côte à côte dans l'allée. Tout en marchant, je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis se pencher vers moi et glisser quelques mots à mon oreille, d'une voix feutrée et chaude qui résonna doucement par dessus les bruits et l'agitation qui nous entouraient.

 **« - Je crois bien que j'ai envie de toi »**

J'aurais voulu feindre d'ignorer sa réflexion, mais je ne pus réprimer le sourire de contentement que mes lèvres esquissèrent.

C'en était presque trop facile de l'avoir. Bien que satisfaisant de savoir quel effet l'on pouvait faire. Quel effet je pouvais lui faire.

Envie de jouer.

Oui, c'était presque facile, mais tellement bon.

Je ne réagis pas davantage, et nous continuâmes nos impassibles déambulations, une tension désormais entre nous, comme un jeu, un fil invisible qui nous reliait au milieu de tous ces gens.


	5. Rapport de Mission

Rapport de mission : Ezarel

Code de mission : A-EZ-C-0023/14-89

Rang : C

Responsable : Extro

Sous-responsable : Ezarel

Ordre : Aide de la Garde requise par le village de Sérouse → Récupérer une humaine

\- Présence d'une humaine en Eldarya signalée par le Conseil du Village. Soupçon d'invocation clandestine (à fait trans'aérer une terrienne) et de recel d'artefacts du marché noir (dangereux

\- Demande d'interrogatoire des fautifs + application des peines en cas de culpabilité

\+ Enquête sur un potentiel réseau crapuleux

 **Membres de la mission :**

Ombre : Extro, Parname, Shiirae

Absynthes : Ezarel, Verah

Obsidienne : Celsa, Firne, Galéath, Careline

 **Déplacement Aller**

\- Durée : 4 jours

\- Moyen : à pieds

\- Conformité : 1 jour et demi de retard

\- Commentaire : temps pourri, pluie tout le long. Route à l'état déplorable. Bande de bras cassés. Provisions infectes (pour changer )

\+ Matériel non conforme : manque de réparations de la dernière mission probablement (demandez aux responsables matos de faire leur boulot, nom d'un Blackdog! Y en a m-a-r-r-e à la fin!)

 **Déplacement Retour**

\- Durée : 5 jours

\- Moyen : à dos de licorne à ton avis ? Porté par mes subalternes pardi ! Nan j'rigole, à pieds.

\- Conformité : aucune idée, perdu le fil

\- Commentaires : Temps éclairci. humaine non habituée à la marche à pied (fatigue + mode de vie), Avons dû nous adapter à son rythme. Curiosité des membres de la mission (à force de trop parler je suis sûr et certain que cela les a ralentis)(plus sérieusement : distraction de beaucoup des membres : à noter pour leur progression)

\+ Nourriture fournie par les villageois (= infecte). Mais c'est pas comme si ça nous changeait. HEIN.

\+ humaine muette comme une carpe volante (mais a eu l'air de prêter attention à bcp de choses tout au long du chemin : signe potentiel d'intelligence qualité : sang-froid).

 **Mission**

 **Objectif mission :**

\- Transférer l'humaine à la cité d'Eel

\- Enquête sur les circonstances de l'invocation clandestine

\- Enquête et contrôle au sujet d'un marché noir d'objets interdits dans ce village

\+ évaluation de l'envergure de ce marché noir potentiel, là-bas et dans les alentours

 _ **Déroulement**_ _ **mission**_ _ **:**_

Jour 1 : (5ème jour de marche) : arrivée à Sérouse en milieu d'après-midi. Entretien avec les suspects. Entretien avec l'édile du village (topo sur la situation). Rapide Entretien avec l'(a bête) humaine. Déploiement de la Garde dans le village.

Jour 2 : début enquête. Interrogatoire des coupables. Inventaire de leurs possessions. Fouille du village et interrogatoire de ses habitants. Échanges avec l'édile

Jour 3 : Poursuite des activités

Jour 4 : Entretien avec le Conseil du village et compte-rendu des premiers éléments de l'enquête divulguables. Choix de moi (Ezarel) pour accompagner l'humaine à la Cité (+ accompagné de Galéath et Careline).

Jour 5 : départ vers Eel.

Jour 10 : arrivée à la Cité en fin de matinée.

 **Rôle dans la mission :** en tant qu'Absynthe, supervision de la réalisation de potions et de sorts concernant : l'interrogatoire des suspects et la fouille sur les circonstances et la nature de l'invocation, les ingrédients utilisés et autres indices concernant un réseau dans les parages.

\+ examen de santé de l'humaine.

Grade : Supérieur. Subordonnée : Verah

 **Déroulement des faits** :

\- Les 3 idiots débutent l'incantation, étant en possession de tous les ingrédients requis d'après la formule, et ayant dessiné les cercles et symboles d'après le livre. Ils ne comprennent pas la langue écrite mais répètent les mots.

\- Après 1h30/1h45 d'incantation : une forme apparaît dans le cercle incantatoire, qui grandit de plus en plus. Conscience de l'anormalité (et du foirage total!) de la situation.

\- Apparition de l'humaine : tentative de la maîtriser pour cacher leur erreur.

\- Échec de leur tentative : l'humaine effrayée (changement de monde + attitude des triples buses) réussit à s'échapper et à sortir : réveille le village en frappant aux portes et en criant (note : l'incivilité notoire de cette espèce n'a pas changée, mais elle a eu le mérite de lui faciliter les choses pour se faire remarquer et confondre les 3 coupables dans leurs délits).

\- Accueil de l'humaine par le village (abri, nourriture et soins) et envoi d'une alouette à la Garde D'Eel.

Remarques : …...

 **Observations sur place :**

\- Traces de runes séculaires

\- '' '' de sang de pimpel (sacrifice rituel, offrande?)

\- Avons retrouvé traces d'une mixture étrange, encore en cours d'analyse lors de mon départ.

\- Traces de poudre de fée écarlate supposée : à mon départ les suspects tergiversaient encore sur la provenance d'une telle substance illégale.

 **Examen de santé physique et psychologique de l'humaine :** globalement bonne.

\- Relative tolérance au stress trans'aérien, peu loquace.

\- Fait majeur : pas de déni de la situation : absence du SPC* et d'autres traces d'éventuelles auto-mutilation. En bref, elle est lucide et a accepté son triste sort parmi nous, êtres hautement plus supérieurs héhéhé (mais du coup je me demande si elle est vraiment humaine ? Ou encore, si elle n'a pas vécu ce genre d'expérience par le passé... Ils n'auraient pas des simulateurs virtuels de changement de monde sur terre, par le plus grand des hasards ?).

* Syndrome du Pincement Compulsif

\- Fait notable : refuse pour le moment de décliner son identité. En attendant je propose de l'appeler Lahbaite, ou Babeth (humaine, mouahahaha)

\- Alterne phases de mutisme, où elle peut sembler particulièrement attentive à son entourage comme totalement chez la Sorcière de l'Ouest, et des phases « assez intenses » où elle pose des questions mais s'intéresse surtout beaucoup, et activement, à ce qui se déroule (en traînant dans nos pattes). Pendant le voyage retour, n'a pas beaucoup moufté. Très souvent un air absent, quoiqu'à aussi témoigné de l'intérêt pour les échanges futiles de Galéath et Careline. Dans le cadre de ma mission (et par pitié pour elle) j'ai fait en sorte d'établir un contact continu. Histoire aussi de faire en sorte qu'elle prenne pied dans notre réalité, dans son intérêt et pour contrebalancer les effets psychologiques et psycho-somatiques du changement de dimension.

\- réactivité aux stimuli de ce monde : moyenne à forte.

Conclusion : État de choc certain, mais minime. Brave petite, qui a fait preuve d'une intelligence certaine (en premier lieu : réaction positive à mon humour).

Les coupables sont un groupe de 3 jeunes imbéciles - dont je n'ai pas réussi à trouver lequel était le plus stupide - du village, qui ont pensé pouvoir réussir une invocation. Ait entendu ces 3 idiots séparément, et recueilli 2 versions différentes :

\- 1ère : Morgan, brownie-renard (avec un regard de Moogliz, je te dis pas!)

→ Le livre de magie ayant servi à l'incantation a été acheté au marché noir (un type louche qui en demandait très cher, ça revient au même)

→ L'invocation visait une fée aérope.

→ La poudre de fée devait servir à leur permettre de se déplacer plus vite sans être suivis ou avec difficulté : nos 3 compères projetaient de voler (nourriture de familier, œufs, objets et Manaa)

\- 2ème : Bartin et Kéo (semi gobelin et brownie-âne)(promis je n'invente rien!)

→ Le livre a été acheté à un marchand un peu louche.

→ L'invocation devait faire apparaître un draflayel (pour le revendre ensuite ou profiter de ses trouvailles d'exploration)

Remarques :

\- 1ère version privilégiée

\- Le dénommé Morgan avait l'air plus sincère et a été le plus bavard dans ses aveux.

\- Les dénommés Bartin et Kéo ont été relativement évasifs, quoique très embarassés.

 **\- Entretien avec l'édile du village et son conseil :**

\- L'humaine a été entendue dans tout le village en train de crier, échappant aux trois autres gourdes.

\- Les coupables seront punis par le village.

\- Étant donné la nature de l'incident et de la transgression, le Code d'Eel s'applique.

\- Motif du recours à la Garde :

\- absence des ressources nécessaires pour renvoyer l'humaine

\- crainte de représailles envers l'humaine, qui ne sauraient être contenues par le village pour sa protection

\- soupçon de délit grave quand à l'apparition de l'humaine, de nature à être du ressort de la Garde

Décisions prises :

\- Ramener l'humaine avec nous à la garde d'Eel

\- mise aux fers des suspects avant qu'un détachement de la garde vienne les récupérer et les emener à la Garde, pour leur jugement et l'établissement de leurs peines.

Remarques : en gros, ils ont fait appel à nous parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ni ne se sentaient de pouvoir gérer la situation. Aucune situation.

Griefs / Motifs d'inculpation des suspects :

\- achat d'un objet défendu et interdit

\- possession d'un objet défendu et interdit

\- tentative d'invocation (acte interdit)

\- Action dans le but de nuire, de porter une grave atteinte à l'intégrité d'un Faery

\- Invocation d'une humaine

Entretien avec l'humaine :

\- Contexte : la journée même de notre arrivée, dans la soirée. Soit après avoir entendu les suspects et les responsables du village. Soit 3 jours après son arrivée sur Eldarya.

\- Cadre : Maison du village, où elle a été veillée par la doyenne et des femmes du village.

Apparence : avait revêtu des vêtements locaux (moches). Cheveux sales et emmêlés (moches quoi).

État : bonne santé, fatigue.

Attitude : calme et tranquille, pas d'état de choc ou de sentiment de peur particulièrement sensibles. Attitude assez perplexe et intriguée. Plutôt une grande attention, qui traduirait de la curiosité je dirais. Elle a été attentive à mes questions, m'a répondu calmement et avec réflexion il me semble. Elle avait l'air normale dans ses rapports avec les villageois.

Remarque : ça change des peureux ou des hystériques et autres excités du bocal, en état de choc à cause du changement de monde.


	6. Premiers pas un peu difficiles

Comme je le disais avant, mon affectation s'était décidée en à peine 10 petites et ridicules minutes, sans même un regard pour ce que je faisais sur Terre : j'étais donc dans la garde Obsidienne. Après ce ridicule questionnaire de garde, j'en passais un autre sans grand intérêt (sinon plus que le précédent) pour obtenir mon premier « familier ». Un sabali donc, comme dit plus haut, que je ne recevais pas tout de suite mais dont Abigaille m'assura que l'oeuf serait porté dans ma chambre, accompagné d'un incubateur gracieusement offert par la Garde. Trop de solicitude, c'est charmant.

L'elfe (ou ce qui y ressemble) me fit un grand exposé sur ce qu'étaient les familiers et en quoi ils consistaient, et je m'aperçus bien vite que mes questions ne la dérangeaient pas. J'en profitais pour poser quelques questions sur ce monde et son organisation, afin d'enrichir le peu de chsoes que j'avais cru comprendre de cet univers depuis mon arrivée : en somme, Eldarya est un monde qui crève de faim. Cette fuite en avant vers sa subsistance des prochains jours est assez touchante d'ailleurs, on dirait un peu Sysiphe. Sur ce point d'ailleurs, je crois que je commence à m'en vouloir un peu d'être restée : un portail aurait coûté beaucoup certes, mais sûrement pas autant que ma présence continue ici, je m'en rends bien compte. J'ai vraiment été, je suis vraiment égoïste. Mon dieu, il va vraiment falloir que je m'illustre autrement que par le coût en nourriture supplémentaire que je représente, j'en serais pour toujours reconnaissante à la Garde d'avoir accepté de me garder. Mais je reviens à mon récit ; après ce bref exposé, Abigaille réalisa que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et décreta que ce n'étais pas le moment d'aller au Bastion. Autant en profiter pour aller déjeuner avant que la majorité des gardiens ne déboule dans le réfectoire. De mon côté éviter la cohue m'arrangeait un peu, je n'ignorais pas mon « originalité » au yeux des autres. Après nous être substantées (au vu de la nourriture qu'ils servent je n'appelle pas ça « manger ») elle repassa par la Bibliothèque prendre quelques papiers, puis il fut temps de me conduire à ma nouvelle garde. Sois dit en passant, Abigaille pourrait être une femme sympathique, si ce n'étaient quelques « détails » : ses yeux étranges, son air hautain et désagréable, et sa manière de faire des réflexions. Partout, tout le temps, elle ne cesse de se plaindre ou peu s'en faut. Le seul moment de répis qu'il m'a été de connaître a été lorsque je l'ai questionnée un peu : elle semble intelligente et surtout passionnée pour ce qu'elle raconte, chose qu'elle fait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer son travail à la bibliothèque, on s'attendrait pourtant à ce qu'évoluer au milieu de tous ces livres et tout ce savoir la comblerait, et pourtant...

Bref. Le Bastion. Que dire sur le temple de la garde Obsidienne. Si ce n'est qu'il est... blanc. Sans pour autant que ce soit le fait d'un génocide de morses, d'éléphants et autres animaux à défenses en fait, il ne s'agit que de pierre, mais d'une variété différente de celle du QG. Là où celui-ci est d'un blanc si immaculé qu'il peut-en être aveuglant au soleil, le Bastion offre plusieurs teintes qui se rapprochent parfois de tons chairs. Une sorte de marbre sans doute, dont quelques blocs présentent comme des volutes de blancs tirant parfois vers le beige, et certaines sont même brillantes, à la manière de la nacre. On dit le Bastion d'ivoire en parlant de ce blanc bâtard, pour faire la différence avec celui, pur, des tourelles du QG.

Mais revenons donc à ma journée ! Peu après être sorties du QG, ma guide me conduisit devant une grande, grande porte de pierre blanche où était fichée une grande gemme rouge, et dont le cœur rougeoyait sous les rayons du soleil. Elle m'y laissa, après avoir recommandé à un garde en faction de me mener à mon capitaine de garde. « Trop de travail, et de toute manière je ne connais pas assez l'endroit pour y entrer », selon ses mots. Mon nouveau guide, un homme coiffé d'une paire de cornes de bouc ou de bélier, prit la relève sans un mot pour me conduire en silence à qui de droit. Il me mena à travers un dédale d'arcades et d'enfilades, de colonnades et autres hauts piliers immaculés entre lesquels flottaient de temps à autres et avec paresse de longues tentures transparentes, tantôt blanches tantôt rouges sang. Le tout nous abritait du soleil écrasant de ce début d'après-midi : là où l'ombre portait il faisait frais, excepté dans les cours qui s'ouvraient de ci de là sur notre passage et dont on devinait le dallage brûlant, quand ce n'était pas du sable. L'ensemble aurait pu avoir l'air d'une sorte de temple égyptien, les hiéroglyphes et les couleurs en moins, si ce n'étaient les odeurs et les bruits que l'on entendait résonner : aux senteurs de cuir, d'âtres et de sueur se mêlaient des éclats de voix, de métal que l'on martèle et autres bruits vagues. En somme, un temple de la guerre, tout entier voué à l'art martial. Aussi géométrique et carré que le QG et ses tours, ses salles, ses portes ou encore ses colonnes pouvaient être en courbes et déliés. Son opposé total, presque. Là où le Bastion était un bâtiment très.. rectangulaire, plein d'arrêtes et sans reliefs, soit une achitecture qui ne fait pas de demi-mesure et sans plaisir, le QG offrait au regard une certaine souplesse à effleurer, à suivre des yeux. Ici, les angles du bâtiment n'offrent rien d'autre au visiteur que de la discipline et de la rigueur dans toute sa construction. Aucune colonne, aucune cour, aucune arcade qui ne soit ronde ou circulaire : tout est à angle droit. Et sans fioriture : les murs lisses n'offrent aucun décor, à la vue comme au toucher, si ce n'est un unique liseré rouge et simple qui coure le long des murs, incrusté dans la pierre, s'en passant au-dessus des portes lorsqu'il s'en vient une pour interrompre sa course.

Et moi, toute petite dans ce lieu, qui devait devenir ma seconde maison ! Après quelques minutes, nous finîmes par arriver devant une porte de bois, dont les deux lourds vantaux étaient bardés de métal. Mon guide signala notre présence en soulevant un heurtoir à trois reprises, avant de l'ouvrir pour m'annoncer il me laissa entrer et s'en retourna aussitôt. J'étais désormais seule, face à une montagne de muscles au teint sombre et à l'air mutique. Jamon, capitaine de la Garde Obsidienne, était là, devant son bureau, à me toiser de toute sa hauteur.

Il me serait trop long et très compliqué de rendre compte de l'échange que nous avons eu, mon chef et moi. Si mon affectation dans sa garde l'a surpris, il n'en a rien laissé paraître, à l'instar de ce fameux soir où j'ai décidé rester ici. Et mieux même, il m'a rassurée (avec ses propres mots certes, soit d'une manière... particulière, ardue même) : si personne ne naissait avec la même disposition physique, chacun détenait un potentiel propre qui se révèlait avec du travail, de la persévérance et beaucoup de sueur. Sans parler des multiples « carrières » possibles au sein de la garde, au vu de la multitude d'armes, de styles et autres savoirs possibles. La compréhension de mon chef, qui n'avait encore jamais eu de réflexion, ni sur mon espèce ni sur ma décision de rester, m'a beaucoup rassurée, je dois dire. En apprendre un peu plus sur les activités de ma garde a aussi beaucoup joué, notamment le fait qu'il y a forcément une voie où je puisse m'épanouir et être efficace. _Même avec mes petits muscles de poulet._

Être efficace. Faire mes preuves. Dans, avec la garde au rubis, la garde des bourrins (comme me l'a subtilement – ou pas – fait comprendre ma première guide). Or, je n'ai rien d'une bourrine. Pas que je sois incapable de faire du mal à une mouche (bien au contraire, l'été je m'arme d'un torchon et de ma plus grande détermination pour leur faire la peau avec un sentiment proche de la délectation), ou même d'un quelconque relent de cruauté ou de violence. D'ailleurs j'aurais presque peur de laisser libre cours à ma violence, justement. C'est une longue histoire, mais du moment où j'ai décelé en moi ce type d'élan (toute attentive à mes émotions que je suis) je me suis faite un peu peur. On ne le dit peut-être pas – ou alors c'est moi qui suis particulière – mais des bagarres ou des disputes entre frères et sœurs peuvent vous échauffer le sang un peu trop fort, sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Il suffit de se sentir un peu impuissant sous la poigne d'un frère ou au contraire particulièrement puissant quand c'est vous qui prenez l'avantage, et c'est comme si la violence (subie ou faite) en appelait davantage. Mais plus que la violence, c'est de se sentir capable ou incapable qui peut vous donner des ailes, ou l'envie d'en avoir.

Mais de là à dire que je suis au bord d'être une brute épaisse ou sur le point de tourner en une psychopathe se délectant de toute douleur de son prochain, c'est très (très) fort de café. Même si, tout de même. Qui n'a jamais ressenti ce plaisir, cette satisfaction froide lorsque vous réussissiez enfin à tuer cette mouche si agaçante, si... chiante ? Quand ce n'était pas la fois où vous aviez réussi à écraser ce mille-patte ou cet autre insecte, devant lequel vous aviez l'habitude de perdre vos moyens tellement il vous faisait peur, tout répugnant et.. répugnant qu'il est ? Je me rappelle de ce soir où, armée d'une chaussure, j'avais surmontée ma peur (irationnelle) de cette chose en faisant appel à cette violence. Je n'avais pas été violente par plaisir ce soir-là, mais plutôt pour agir sans rien ressentir de cette peur paralysante.

Sans parler d'une autre nuit, autrement plus dangereuse : être suivie par un inconu infâme et dégoûtant, même quand ous changez de trottoir en marchant plus vite. On devrait avoir peur : la ville semble être vide à cette heure-ci, et l'être lubrique qui vous suit avec tant de hâte a peut-être assez de folie pour faire plus que juste vous suivre. Et puis non, les choses s'enchaînent : vous vous retournez, pleine de rage et de colère tandis qu'une voiture passe. Sentir que quelqu'un veut prendre du pouvoir sur vous rien qu'en vous suivant malgré vous, et ne pas être d'accord. Se retourner, sous le coup d'un violent NON ! que vous lui lancez avec une sonore fermeté, face à face. Sans hurler ni crier, comme on réprimande un enfant. S'affirmer. Et sans parler non plus de cette autre nuit, qui avait tout changé dans ma vie et à laquelle je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir repenser (si ce n'est d'ailleurs moins par une décision propre et plus par déni).

Non, décidément la violence n'est pas mon amie. Mais l'intuition me dit de ne pas lui fermer la porte : il se peut qu'un jour peut-être, elle m'apporte des forces insoupçonnées, quand je n'en aurais plus ou plus assez.

C'est fou. Repenser à cette nuit – à _ces_ nuits – m'a calmée, et fait relativiser bien vite mon sort vis à vis de celui d'Abigaïlle : évidémment, rien ne dit qu'elle ait vécu quelque chose de cet ordre là ou pire, et d'ailleurs elle n'a peut-être rien vécu : peut-être ne sait-elle juste pas gérer ses émotions ou son agacement. À défaut de la trouver sympathique, je me contenterais de l'éviter : autant éviter de s'énerver à cause de quelqu'un qui l'est déjà (mais pas trop souvent, enfin je l'espère pour elle).

Maintenant que j'y repense... Oui, la Garde Obsidienne semble être une bonne issue. Qui aurait dit qu'un test aux questions si insipides, si étranges et impersonnelles aurait donné un résultat si probant... Après tout, je présume que je ne me suis que confrontée à mon premier mystère. Mon premier eldaryen.


	7. Une ombre sous la porte

Je crois qu''il sait.

Ce matin je me lève plus tard que d'habitude. Retour de mission cette nuit un jour de repos m'a été accordé pour récupérer. Pour autant, je me doute bien qu'une grasse matinée est exclue et, à mon réveil, le soleil déploie encore ses rayons matinaux. À cette heure-ci les couloirs de la garde sont déserts : pas un chat, pas un bruit qui ne vienne troubler la quiétude dans laquelle baigne cette partie du QG. D'ailleurs le QG tout entier semble endormi, vide. Les corridors que je traverse sont déserts. Pieds nus et silencieuse, je me rends au réfectoire, goûtant ce sentiment si savoureux d'être comme... seule au monde, le temps de ces quelques moments de paix qui ne vont pas durer longtemps. J'apprécie dans une joie intérieure la luminosité du jour encore en train de se lever, laquelel confère aux couloirs et à ses couleurs une atmosphère douce, presque délétère. Et les odeurs... Tout en marchant je traverse un nuage de senteurs presque imperceptibles, reste odorant de toilettes matinales. Parfums, savons, déodorants, toutes affleurent des chambres et des salles de bain dans l'air du QG. Et je ne suis pas encore arrivée au garde-manger que déjà des effluves de café chaud me parviennent. Que de quiétude ! Vraiment ! Le seul vers de poésie que je connaisse me reviens à l'esprit, tant il s'impose de lui-même : « Là tout n'est qu'ordre est beauté, luxe calme et volupté ». Calme. Et volupté.

Silence parfait. Ils se sont arrangés pour me laisser seule ou quoi ? C'est un cadeau c'est ça ? Jamais encore je n'avais pris de repas ici dans une ambiance aussi.. paisible. À peine ais-je aperçu la cuisinière, lorsque que je récupère le plateau de mon repas parmis ce qui reste de ceux préparés à l'attention des retardataires sur une table, désormais froid. J'apprécie mon repas comme rarement auparavant, le silence paisible semblant conférer comme quelque chose d'unique à ce que je mange. Le bruit de mes couverts et de ma chaise, le goût du miel mêlé à celui du pain, la chaleur de mon thé tous ces sons, ces goûts et ces sensations se déploient à mes sens et dans mon esprit avec une netteté saisissante.

Mon repas terminé je ne peux me résoudre à partir tout de suite, et je reste là. Assise encore un moment. Profitant de ces sensations et ce vide, si paisible. Ou des émotions qu'il m'évoque, je ne sais plus trop. Elles se renforcent d'autant plus lorsque j'imagine la cantine telle qu'elle est aux heures de pointe, en pensant à tous ces inconnus qui sont passés, passent et passerons dans ce lieu incontournable de la Garde. Mais il est temps de partir et de commencer ma journée je me lève donc, repartant vers ma chambre par des couloirs toujours aussi paisibles qu'à l'aller. Il est temps d'enfin faire un brin de toilette.

Quand, sur le point d'entrer dans les douches communes, j'entends de l'eau couler. Encore pleine du calme de la matinée qui me traverse, j'entre sans un bruit. Ce n'est pas la présence d'un quidam aussi seul que moi ce matin qui pourra me troubler ! Il me semble que c'est une douche parmi celles du fond qui est allumée, et malgré moi la présence de l'individu sous son jet d'eau m'importune quelque peu. M'avançant sans un bruit dans le coin des lavabos, je pénètre plus avant la longue enfilade de cabines presque entièrement carrelée de blanc. Avant d'apercevoir la cabine occupée en question. Et de reconnaître, d'un seul coup d'œil, les affaires qui pendent par-dessus sa porte. Shhhhit. Je n'ai croisé qu'une seule et unique personne en cette matinée bénie, et il a fallu que ce soit lui !

Mais je suis bien décidée à profiter de ma bonne humeur matinale – et à ne pas le laisser la gâcher inutilement. Je balaye donc mon constat d'un revers de pensée, et pénètre dans une cabine mes affaires de toilette dans les mains, quand la curiosité me saisit soudain : _Et_ _si..._

Et si _j'osais ?_

Le doute est trop fort et la chance offerte, trop séduisante. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, voilà que je pose déjà mes affaires avec précaution pour m'avancer doucement vers la porte en question. Les bruits sonores de l'eau qui n'en finit pas de couler continuent de résonner dans la pièce, où une ombre de vapeur flotte à peine. Oserais-je _vraiment_?Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres des étoffes qui pendent sur le battant de la porte et, d'un geste lent et encore incertain, ma main se tend vers un bout de son écharpe, les doigts encore fébriles et hésitants. Au point où j'en suis j'ai déjà jeté au vent toute prudence, désormais parfaitement inconsciente des risques que je prends si quelqu'un me surprenait. Je suis encore moi-même surprise de mon audace, me trouvant même un peu ridicule. J'ai quel âge déjà ? Celui de me comporter en adolescente à l'âge de ses premier émois ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait, oui ! Visiblement, je ne l'ai pas quittée et elle non plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois en vouloir à moi-même pour me comporter ainsi, ou à lui, instigateur d'idées aussi.. d'idées comme celles ci quoi.. Des idées aussi puériles. Je suis ridicule et puérile, même sans avoir été prise. Qu'en sera-t-'il lorsque quelqu'un surprendra mon geste plus que suspect, au vu des circonstances ? J'ai même envie de pouffer de rire à l'idée qu'ils se rendent compte que pour couronner le tout, il s'agit des affaires de Nevra. Vraiment oui, il faudrait mieux pour ma décence et ma réputation, que personne ne nous – ne me surprenne, pardon.

Arf. Mais il n'y a personne et je n'ai pas croisé une seule ombre depuis mon réveil. À part lui et quelle ombre, d'ailleurs...

Mais au diable les scrupules ! J'ose enfin, et me voilà qui ferme les yeux, osant à peine respirer ce bout de tissu que je tiens du bout des doigts.

Je crois que c'est encore mieux que dans mes espérances. _Mon dieu ! Est-ce que j'ai_ _vraiment_ _espéré cela ?_ Doux, sombre..enveloppant presque. Benjoin ou encens.. peut-être aussi du cèdre... Loin d'être entêtante, son odeur me trouble plus que de raison. En réalité je ne suis moi même pas certaine de ce que je respire : est-ce mon esprit en émois qui me joue un tour, superposant à la réalité un doux fantasme odorant ou sent-il réellement ainsi ?

Mais soudain un détail me saisit et me ramène brutalement à la réalité : l'eau coule toujours, mais il ne semble plus y avoir de mouvement sous le jet.

Est-ce qu'il _sait_ qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

E s'il s'était penché pour jeter un coup d'œil sous le battant de la cabine ?

Je me fige, subitement remplie de peur et d'appréhension : ce bougre serait capable d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup, faisant fi de la pudeur d'usage ! Mais tout en adressant une fervente prière à l'Oracle pour que rien ni personne ne pénètre dans la salle de bain à ce moment là, je fais en sorte de reculer à petits pas et le plus silencieusement possible. _Qu'aucune porte ne s'ouvre, s'il-vous plaaaît..._ Prendre ma douche maintenant, après cet « incident », serait finalement trop dangereux. Et hors de question de risquer d'être démasquée !

À peine à contrecœur, je me résous donc à ne pas prendre de douche ce matin. Je ferais même mieux de me préparer en vitesse pour aller chercher quelque chose à faire, histoire de m'éloigner du QG ! Si Nevra m'apercevait dans les parages il ferait sans doute le lien avec.. mais non voyons, il n'a pas pu savoir qu'il n'était pas seul ! Même avec des sens de vampire, le bruit de l'eau a du être d'autant plus fort, couvrant tous les autres, et en particulier eux de mes pas, c'est évident.

Mais tout de même.

Et si ?

Et s'il avait quand même décelé ma présence ?

Je balais ces pensées d'un revers de main machinal sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, bien décidée à profiter de ma première journée à Eel depuis mon retour de mission. Il pourrait effectivement avoir senti la présence de quelqu'un, encore faudrait-il qu'il remonte jusqu'à moi. Et pour le coup, cela me paraît être bien délicat pour le campire qu'il est !

Mais reportons notre attention sur le déroulement de la journée. Je serais prête à tout faire, sauf du ménage. Histoire d'éviter de croiser, dans les couloirs ou ailleurs, ce trouble-fête matinal autant que faire se peut ça vaudra mieux pour ma tranquillité.

Je franchis donc le seuil de la bibliothèque, encore un peu dans mes pensées, pour en ressortir quelques minutes après, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et une feuille de mission entre les mains. Objectif du jour, « ramasser les mauvaises herbes du QG » ! La garde Absynthe ayant pulvérisé une décoction de leur cru pour les faire mourir, il faut ensuite débarrasser les allées et autres espaces dallés de toutes les plantes désormais sèches et rabougries. Enfin un truc reposant et qui me fera prendre le soleil sans danger !

Seule à ma table après une journée passée le dos courbé vers le sol, j'ai presque fini de dîner quand je l'aperçois, debout au seuil d'un réfectoire bondé. Toujours cette démarche souple et cette expression sur le visage, mi blasée mi réjouie, comme s'il connaissait quelque chose que vous ignoriez et qu'il s'en félicitait. Quand je pense que c'est un vampire. Quel cliché, ça me tue ! D'ailleurs ces derniers ont la vie dure sur Eldarya ! Car pas même Ezarel ou Eweleïn ne donnent tort à ceux qui courent au sujet des elfes dans mon monde. Pardon, _sur Terre_.

Je voudrais faire de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, mais je le vois qui traverse la salle vers.. _elle_. Je n'ai rien contre les absynthes (Ezarel est quelqu'un de très intelligent) mais vraiment, Raïta est loin d'en être un membre particulièrement brillant. Or sa table n'est pas loin de la mienne, et alors se dirige dans sa direction, elle et ses comparses échangent des regards entendus et des gloussements. Qu'elles dissimulent à peine. Dieu qu'elles sont ridicules, elle la première, à piailler comme des dindes ! Le pire peut-être, c'est que ses oreilles de renard sont très expressives : impossible pour elle de tenter de dissimuler ses émotions. Et pour l'heure, toute son attention a l'air d'être dirigée vers le vampire, qui parvient à l'heure table, un air chameur sur le visage..

Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur eux, celui-ci a une main sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'autre appuyée sur le rebord de la table - ces manières entendues lui donnantt un air de _lover_ sûr de son coup qui en est presque répugnant. Sous le coup de cette vision je ne peux réprimer un élan de dédain : pour le coup, je ne saurais dire qui est le méprisable à mes yeux, de toute la tablée ou du vampire.

À peine ais-je ramené mon attention sur la fin de mon repas, impassible, que mes oreilles se mettent à siffler.

« - Bonsoir trésor.» (sa voix est _horriblement_ veloutée) « Dis-moi.. tu aurais pu te donner la peine de toquer à ma porte ce matin. Il y a assez de place pour deux, tu sais … dans une douche.» _J'ai failli recracher ma gorgée d'eau._ _S_ _HIT_ _!_

 _Phoque. Phoque phoque phoque phoque phoque, il savait donc qu'il n'était pas seul !_

 _Mais il me faut rester impassible d'ailleurs il me reste ma pomme à manger._

Un temps de silence. Hésite-elle entre la surprise et un air faussement outragé, du fait de ce sous-entendu - qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de chuchoter ?

« - Oh euh, huhu, je suis désolée Nev' ( « _Neeev »_ ) mais je dois te dire que, vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Elle doit être en train de minauder à qui mieux mieux, une mèche de cheveux probablement enroulée autour des doigts, comme à son habitude. Sans parler des oreilles, toutes tendues vers lui dont elle n'attend qu'une chose. _Qu'il lui reparle d'une douche à deux_. Mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'elle est trop heureuse de cette perche qu'elle lui tend elle espère que les autres ne la croient pas quand elle dit ne pas savoir de quoi il lui parle. _Tu parles !_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je leur fait attention, tellement leur comportement à tous deux me dépasse. Occupée à éplucher ma pomme, j'entends pourtant le vampire lui répondre, un air faussement surpris dans la voix.

\- Oh.. Je vois. C'est drôle, j'aurais pourtant juré voir une ombre sous la porte.. Ah, tans pis ce n'est rien » ajoute t-il sur un ton vague, « ça devait être quelqu'un entré pour se laver les dents, quelque chose dans le genre. Pardon de vous avoir dérangées pour une broutille pareille, mesdemoiselles. » Il s'en va ? C'est tout ?

« - Allez je vous laisse, c'est juste que.. »

Sa réponse s'éternisant et sur le point de porter à ma bouche ma pomme, et ce d'un air le plus désinlte et innocent possible, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever mon regard vers eux,.

« ...j'aurais juré ne pas être seul.. »

J'en croque ma pomme de surprise. Le temps d'un instant son regard semble croiser le mien tandis qu'il achève sa phrase étant sur le point de partir mais une main encore sur la table.

De mon côté mes yeux doivent probablement refléter une expression étrange : un air de surprise, mêlé à celui de dédain que cette fille et lui m'inspiraient encore l'instant d'avant. Mais je tente d'effacer cette espression circonspecte de mon visage, pour reporter mon attention - le plus nonchalamment possible - sur ce qui entre mes doigts dégouline de jus. _Quelle variété de pomme ets-ce donc ? Pink Lady ou Granny Smith ? La pomme de la Méchante Reine, ou celle d'Adam et d'Eve ?_ _Mmm, pas assez rose pour une Pink Lady. Et pas assez rouge pour être celle de la Reine. Une Macintosh, peut-être ?_

Je dois tenir cette attitude et continuer à feindre de l'ignorer, lui et sa remarque ! Hors de question de me laisser démonter maintenant, et laisser ses derniers mots envahir mon esprit et troubler mes pensées. Sans parler de son regard, presque planté dans le mien le temps de cet instant fatidique où j'ai risqué de me trahir. Mais je l'entends qui repart et les dindes non loin de moi reprennent leurs piaillements de plus belle. De toutes ses « conquêtes » (car peut-on parler de conquête quand votre proie vous tombe tout ecuite dans la bouche?) Raïta n'est pas celle qui _pourrait_ lui faire le plus honneur. Cette Brownie-renard traîne toujours avec elle un air goguenard, et je la sais ne pas être la dernière quand il s'agit de jouer des tours (mauvais ou non) à quelqu'un. Khar – et en tant que Brownie-lapin c'est assez coquace – en a fait les frais plus d'une fois, aussi je ne porte pas cette gardienne dans mon cœur.

Avant de repartir vers ma chambre il m'a semblé l'entendre qui se laissait emporter par un petit accès de jalousie, à l'idée que quelqu'un (qui aurait pu être quelqu'une) ait pu se trouver seul en présence de son amant, et je n'ai pu me retenir de sourire intérieurement. Quand bien même il s'agissait de Nevra. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Nevra ! J'ai terminé mon repas, l'air un peu absent, avant de partir vers ma chambre. J'allais enfin prendre ma douche.

À présent me voilà dans mon lit, où je viens de reprendre un tant soit peu mes esprits quand au déroulement de cette journée. Et je ne sais trop quoi en penser. Malgré moi, j'ai la désagréable certitude que ses derniers mots s'adressaient à moi, et que le regard que j'ai croisé n'était pas le fruit d'une pure coïncidence, ô combien innocente. Mais je me fais peut-être (sûrement?) des idées, comme bien souvent à propos de ce genre de choses. Et surtout à propos de lui, il ne m'adresse quasiment jamais la parole,

Mais... pour autant que je sache Nevra n'est pas n'importe qui. Il me semble difficile de penser qu'il n'ait pas assez d'emprise sur lui-même, autant que de goût pour le jeu, pour laisser place à un tel hasard. Serait-il capable de tels sous-entendus, d'une telle sophistication pour ses jeux ? Depuis mon arrivée je l'ai vu serrer plusieurs poissons, et ses manigances ne ressemblaient pas à celles-ci, aussi discrètes aient-put elles être.

Et l'odeur de ce matin. _Son_ odeur ! Et la douche..

Et ce regard, où se sont dites tellement de choses !

À l'idée de ce double langage qui décidémment me trouble plus que de raison, voilà qu'un soupir las et profond m'échappe. En même temps qu'une bouffée de chaleur, qui me submerge sans crier gare. _Maudit_ vampire.

 _Oui. Je crois je sens qu'il sait._

Retrouvailles

Morne a perdu un objet.

Elle percute Nevra dans les jardins, avant de retrouver sur elle l'objet perdu.

Elle comprend qu'il était là, ce soir-là, dans les douches.

OU : Nevra vient lui rendre spontanément qlqch, qu'elle avait perdu (ou même ignorait avoir perdu)

Aucun bruit, rien c'est forcément qu'il l'a fait exprès. De puis combien de temps était-il là ? Combien de temps est-il resté ? Pour faire quoi ?

Et je sais. Je sais qu'il se tenait ici, quelques centimètres derrière moi.

D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas encore vu sous cet angle, mais ce matin c'est moi qui m'étais approchée aussi près.

1-1, égalité partout.

Quoique. Je doute vraiment qu'il sache la raison ridicule et puérile qui m'a amenée à m'approcher autant de lui, plus tôt dans la journée ! Non, il a du me penser particulièrement téméraire pour oser m'avancer au plus près, or d'habitude c'est lui qui joue le premier, et je lui ai damné le pion tandis qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est donc moi qui ai mené cette danse, et il s'est senti assez contrarié pour me rendre la pareille.

Oui. Jouons, me dis-je avec délice. Repensant à ce souvenir de cette douche., me voilà qui me roule et m'étale dans mes draps frais et propres, alanguie. Comme grisée par le désir et l'envie que m'inspire l'idée d'avoir pu troubler ainsi quelqu'un... quelqu'un comme lui.

Bonus :

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que je me suis glissée sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui coule depuis sans interruption. L'eau est presque brûlante, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manquée durant tout ce temps ! Je sens le liquide imprégner mes cheveux, s'écouler dans mon dos et rouler sur ma peau. _Partout, partout_. Je profite d'être la dernière à me doucher pour vider, autant que faire se peut, la citerne d'eau chaude ou ce qu'il en reste. De la vapeur flotte dans l'air tellement l'eau est brûlante.

Quand enfin finalement, je me décide à mettre fin à cette débauche de chaleur, et éteins le jet.

Je suis en train de me frictionner le corps avec ma serviette lorsque soudain j'entends le bruit des battants de la salle de bain, suivis de pas dans le couloir.

 _Il y avait quelqu'un ici ?_

 _Lui. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui._

Des nuages odorants, restes des toilettes matinales/du matin

je n'ai pas encore atteint


	8. Premiers pas (partie 1)

_Je précise (ou plutôt le dis tout de suite, si ça peut porter à confusion plus tard) que l'histoire se déroule avant l'explosion du cristal : la garde et sa hiérarchie ne sont pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui !_

 _De plus, les OS/chapitres ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique : vous pouvez faire la vôtre selon ce que vous pouvez/voulez imaginer de l'histoire, sinon peut-être qu'un jour je ferais un chapitre/Os spécial résumé du cours de l'histoire telle qu'elle en est actuellement dans ma tête ^^_

Aujourd'hui a été... une sacrée journée. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, le récit de cette journée risque d'être un peu décousu, du moins au début.

Déjà, j'ai été affectée à une garde, après avoir passé un test – soit un bête questionnaire. Puis un second a déterminé la race de mon « familier », un Sabali d'après les résultats, son œuf devrait m'être confié dans les prochains jours, en même temps qu'un incubateur pour le faire éclore... J'ai plutôt hâte de découvrir à quoi il ressemble, enfin je crois, même si Abigaille m'a avertie que les familiers du questionnaire étaient loin d'être des perles. Mais bon, elle a aussi ajouté que je pourrais en changer, dès que mon familier en rencontrera à l'état sauvage ou lorsque j'aurais assez économisé sur mon salaire mensuel pour aller dépenser mes pièces d'or au marché.

Histoire de mal commencer le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie ici, je me suis réveillée en retard. Ou plus justement, j'ai été réveillée, par la personne que je devais rencontrer à la bibliothèque, laquelle a donc du se déplacer jusque devant ma chambre. Bref, ça commence bien Morne = -1. Pour continuer, j'ai mis du temps à émerger parce que je n'ai pas tout de suite réagi au prénom appelé de l'autre côté de la porte, je dois encore me faire à ma nouvelle « identité ». Morne = -2. Et pour couronner le tout, la personne à laquelle j'ai fini par ouvrir – après m'être habillée en 4ème vitesse – avait une des expression les plus chaleureuses du monde. -3.

 **« - Enfin, c'est que j'ai failli attendre »** me lanca en guise de salut et dans un profond soupir ce qui devait être une elfe (d'après ses oreilles légèrement pointues), qui me toisait de haut. De très haut même, elle faisait bien 2 voire 3 têtes de plus que moi. Dans un sens, avec sa silhouette élancée, ses traits réguliers et ses cheveux vert amande et à l'air si souples qu'ils semblaient glisser sur ses épaules comme de l'eau, elle était loin d'être laide. Seulement ses yeux lui confèraient un regard très... étrange. Malaisant, même : ils sont plutôt grands, de couleur bleu-gris très clair mais surtout sans pupilles, et pour l'heure je me demande toujours si elle voit vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'oser lui demander, mais je reviendrais plus tard sur cette plus-que-charmante personne.

 **« Alleeez, c'est que je n'ai pas toute la matinée, damoiselle-l'humaine. Veux-tu me suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque, d'ici à ce que l'on arrive tâchons de rattraper le temps perdu ce matin à cause de ton retard. Écoute bien s'il-te plaît. »**. Elle marchait vite et à à grandes enjambées (mais vu la longueur de ses jambes c'était prévisible), m'obligeant presque à courir derrière elle et donc à éviter de lui rentrer dedans lorqu'elle s'arrêta brutalement. Je le mentionne tout de suite, mais cette femme a un phrasé particulier : elle parle en détachant bien ses mots mais surtout avec un air... un air maniéré, je suppose, probablement la marque d'une éducation ou d'une supériorité particulière. Sûrement un truc d'elfe.

 **« - Mais toutes mes excuses je m'apelle Abigaëlle. Cela non plus, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. »** Oui, à tous les coups c'était une elfe, l'autre aux cheveux bleus avait peu ou prou les mêmes manières, dont le même ton un peu pète-sec. Mais également un semblant d'humour, aussi froid ou bizarre soit-il. Or, je préfère une tentative d'humour à pas d'humour du tout : à mes yeux cela fait déjà une grosse différence entre une asperge sur pattes et un grand échalas aux cheveux couleur schtroumpf. D'ailleurs, je réalise qu'elle fait presque la même taille que lui, qui doit faire un bon mètre 90 je pense. Bref, je continue. Elle reprend donc ses enjambées à travers les couloirs du QG, jusqu'à une double porte de bois rouge. The bibliothèque, donc. Cette charmante personne ne prend même pas la peine de me tenir la porte quand j'entre. Or je suis le genre de personne pour qui la politesse peut tout excuser. Ou presque. Ça me donne peut-être l'air d'être pète-sec moi aussi, mais il me semble que c'est quelque chose de l'ordre du respect universel. Des petits riens qui ne disent rien d'autre en substance que « je sais que tu es là, alors je te tiens la porte », des petits gestes pour montrer que les autres ne nous sont pas transparents en somme ! Bref. Tout ça pour dire que, au dessus du nom de cette femme figure désormais la mention « Biatch en puissance », suivie en plus petit des mentions « à éviter » et « à ignorer ». Mais je vais vite en besogne, car jusqu'à présent ce n'étaient que des petits riens : c'était loin d'être fini.

À peine sommes nous entrées qu'elle se dirige vers un bureau enseveli sous des dizaines de parchemins et de papiers en tous genres, dont elle finit par en tirer un ou deux après quelques minutes à chercher dans le tas.

 **« - Sacrebleu, ce vaurien en a encore mis partout quel sagouin ! Bien ! »** siffle t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre une chaise. **« Commençons, donc »**

Quelques ridicules 10 minutes plus tard, le verdict tombe sans que je ne m'y attende :

 **« - Selon tes résultats te voilà donc dans la garde Obsidienne. Félicitations ! »**

Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre.

 **« - Quoi, garde obsidienne ? C'est déjà fini ? »** Fais-je en laissant transparaître malgré moi ma profonde surprise. Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas encore dit quand à mes domaines de compétences ou ne serait-ce même que mes études ! C'est.. c'est insensé ! »

 **« - « Quoi garde obsidienne ? »** fait cette poufiasse vert pistache pour m'imiter d'une voix maniérée, tandis qu'elle entreprend de ranger un peu l'endroit. **« À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? Que petite humaine que tu es, tes qualités ou tes qualifications étaient susceptibles de déroger à la règle ? »** Elle s'arrête pour me fixer de ses grands yeux gris. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète encore, tant ce détail m'intrigue et m'embête encore rien que d'y repenser : on dirait des yeux d'aveugles tellement ils sont gris, c'est dérangeant. **« Que tu es la seule sous-qualifiée ici peut-être ? Ils n'ont pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, sois déjà contente qu'ils t'aient accepté, tout poids mort que tu es. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait s'attendre à autre chose comme résultat que celui de cette garde de brutes, venant de toi et de ton... « espèce » »**.

Je me figeais plus par surprise que par outrage, tellement l'insulte me surprend, venant d'elle et de son air supérieur. En grandissant la méchanceté des gens me surprend plus qu'elle ne me touche vraiment, et en vérité elle m'amuserait plus qu'autre chose si ce n'était ce qui transparaît souvent derrière ce type d'attitude. Avec le temps et de la maturité, j'avais compris que la violence verbale dissimulai une rancœur intérieure, qui ne trouvait souvent son expression que dans l'agressivité envers les autres. Et aujourd'hui, de mon propre point de vue, je voyais surtout dans les insultes une occasion de joute verbale – si ce n'était le sens de ces mots qui n'a rien d'élégant en soi. Les mots fusèrent de ma bouche, très calmement.

 **« - Et mon espèce t'emmerde. »** Avant de me reprendre très vite, histoire d'essayer lui rendre la pareille : « De mon côté je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de ta part. ». C'est très étrange de fixer le regard de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air d'en avoir. Vraiment. Mais je me répète.

Je revois encore sa bouche se fendre en un sourire de complaisance, lorsqu'elle me réponds sur un ton calme et détaché (mais hypocrite), presque innocent et une main sur la poitrine pour affecter d'être désolée (mon œil!) :

 **« - Oh. Pardon, je t'ai froissée il me semble. Toutes mes excuses, vraiment. »**

Avant de reprendre, sur un air encore plus hautain :

 **« - Enfin ce n'est pas tout, mais il me reste encore le test de familier à te faire passer. Tu obtiendras un becola, un sabali ou un corko, je crains qu'il ne nous reste plus de... comment appelez-vous ça chez vous déjà... » « Ah oui une blatte. »** Ouch. Ça a presque fait mal. Mais donné par une fille comme elle, pas assez pour que je garde ma langue dans ma poche. Elle joue mal, et j'avais senti d'avance venir la fin piquante lorsqu'elle termine sa phrase dans un sourire presque charmant. La prudence me glisse que je ne sais pas qui elle est et que m'illustrer par mon insolence n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour mon premier jour mais mon intuition me crie tout autre chose. Que cette fille n'est certainement pas polie, et que si je ne met pas les points sur les i dès le début pour me faire respecter, alors la suite sera encore plus compliquée. À la fois blasée et choquée (surtout choquée, en fait) par une telle attitude de sa part, je la regarde d'un air circonspect.

 **« - C'est fou. Ton agressivité est tellement prévisible, et ton humour à peine piquant, tellement tu es prévisible. Je vais commencer à penser que les elfes n'ont pas assez d'intelligence pour réussir à faire de l'humour, c'est presque dommage ! »**

À ces mots elle se retourne, me toisant de toute sa hauteur d'un air aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Un glaçon dont le regard jetterait des éclairs, si du moins je pouvais être certaine qu'elle en avait un derrière ses grands iris. Me voit-elle seulement ? Elle s'approche, menaçante et pleine d'assurance comme seule une personne qui sait qu'elle est plus grande que vous peut le faire, pour me dire d'une voix très douce mais aux lourds relents de colère :

 **« - Écoute-donc, l'humaine – Morne l'humaine a un prénom.** fais-je en la coupant sans ambages.

 **Je disais donc, l'humaine – je t'écoute Abigaëlle – Sur Terre tu étais peut-être quelqu'un, tu faisais peut-être des choses vraiment bien et avec plaisir. Mais tu n'y est plus, Morne. Ici comme ailleurs, tu fais ce que l'on te dit de faire et comme on te dit de le faire, que cela te plaise ou non. Parce que ici, que tu sois faite pour cela ou non u seras toujours utile à quelque chose, tu comprends ? Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'aller dans cette garde de brutes, tu as peut-être peur ou peut-être te sentirais-tu plus à l'aise et plus compétente dans une autre garde. Peut-être que je préfèrerais faire autre chose plutôt qu'être dans cette satanée bibliothèque, à supporter ce satané nain croulant et à faire son larbin, sans parler de cette satanée matinée avec toi. »**

La géante se penche encore un peu plus et tente d'élargir son sourire un peu plus.

 **« - Mais, comme tu le vois, je le fais. Parce qu'il faut le faire. Parce que je n'ai que cela à faire, ou presque. Alors fais-toi discrète Morne. Juste discrète. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es restée et sincèrement je n'en ai rien à faire chacun et chacune ses histoires. Mais ici chacun son travail, alors aux oubliettes ce test de garde ridicule, le tout étant qu'il y ait des membres dans chacune d'entre elle. Donc, je vais t'enmener au bastion d'Ivoire pour me débarrasser de toi, après quoi j'espère que nous ne nous recroiserons plus de sitôt. Cela te convient-il ?**

Ce fut peu ou prou le speech qu'elle me fit sur un ton à la fois très calme et très agacé. D'un côté, elle a raison – et je déteste ça, je _la_ déteste pour ça – de l'autre je n'ai qu'une chose à en dire : je l'enmerde. Elle et tous les autres qui me seraient tentés de me faire le même discours, ce que certains ne manqueront pas de faire je présume. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille ni ce qu'elle fait ici, mais pour l'instant je la déteste pour m'avoir dit et répété sur un air si supérieur ce que je sais déjà. Je lui en voudrait encore un bon moment pour m'avoir pris autant de haut, comme si j'avais eu la légèreté de rester ici en ignorant tout des sacrifices et à des exigences auxquels j'allais devoir faire face. Comme si j'étais restée dans l'idée de me comporter en touriste. Comme si j'avais encore 15 ans et m'imaginais qu'un monde parallèle ressemblait à un champ de pâquerettes. Car s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être prise pour une fille plus immature que je ne le suis, à qui on se permet de répéter les choses pour se gargariser de sa propre morale, de sa propre supériorité. Oui, je déteste ça. Sans doute un trait d'orgueil, mais je m'en fous. Donc, dans cet ordre des choses, j'enmerde Abigaëlle et tous les autres. Pas éternellement j'espère, détester les gens ou même accorder une quelconque importance aux gens qui n'en vaillent pas la peine me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Mais pour l'heure, je n'arrive pas à ressentir une forme d'indifférence si ce n'est une réelle peine pour ce genre de personne, qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de déverser leur bile sur des inconnus qui ne leur ont rien fait. Je suppose que l'histoire de cette femme est plus douloureuse et plus compliquée que la mienne, mais en attendant de digérer cette journée je la plaindrais plus tard.

Quand j'y repense, il s'est passé avec Abigaïl exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais en choisissant de rester ici. Sa réaction ne sera pas la seule, alors autant sortir une armure dès maintenant et anticiper mes réponses. Plus que de me faire respecter (ce qui ne se fera pas juste en répondant aux attaques mais en faisant mon boulot de gardien comme tout un chacun), il s'agit de montrer que je ne suis pas la chose molle à laquelle les gens ont l'air de s'attendre pour quelqu'un de mon espèce. On m'a bien fait comprendre hier soir que, sur Eldarya, être humain n'était pas sans rien rappeler de douloureux aux habitants. Je suis moi, et je n'ai à m'excuser de rien de ce que d'autres de mon « espèce » ont commis, si certains ici ont un problème avec ma présence et veulent me faire payer ma « race », alors il va falloir monter au créneau. Plus que tout, j'attends de pouvoir faire mes preuves au sein de ma garde. Mais ça va être compliqué. Et long. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, et je n'ai pas l'ambition de jouer les héros. Sauf si les héros n'ont pas de vie sociale, se sentent seuls et un peu exclus, préférant la compagnie de leur chambre à celle de leurs congénères lors des repas !

En fait, mon existence toute entière me semble un peu glisser entre mes doigts, tellement je me sens un peu perdue depuis mon arrivée. Comme ballotée par le cours des évènements... Quand bien même ma décision a été de rester ici ! Il est plus que probable que je rattrape le fil de ce qui m'arrive, mais pour le moment je suppose que je me trouve dans une phase où, manifestement, je n'ai pas prise sur nombre de choses. Où tout semble lisse. Le temps qu'elles se passent, sûrement, et que le temps déroule et fasse évoluer les choses : alors j'en saurais un peu plus, j'aurais plus de prises sur les évènements, pour commencer à faire ma vie ici. S'il faut bâtir sur du roc et non sur du sable, toujours est-il qu'il faut déjà le trouver, ce roc ! (Et Dwayne Johnson qui n'est plus là...) Sans s'interdire de chercher ni d'attendre, pour trouver le meilleur emplacement... Oui, attendre. Et écouter. Avec patience.


	9. Premiers pas (partie 2)

Comme je le disais avant, mon affectation s'était décidée en à peine 10 petites et ridicules minutes, sans même un regard pour ce que je faisais sur Terre : j'étais donc dans la garde Obsidienne. Après ce ridicule questionnaire de garde, j'en passais un autre sans grand intérêt (sinon plus que le précédent) pour obtenir mon premier « familier ». Un sabali donc, comme dit plus haut, que je ne recevais pas tout de suite mais dont Abigaille m'assura que l'oeuf serait porté dans ma chambre, accompagné d'un incubateur gracieusement offert par la Garde. Trop de sollicitude, c'est charmant.

L'elfe (ou ce qui y ressemble) me fit un grand exposé sur ce qu'étaient les familiers et en quoi ils consistaient, et je m'aperçus bien vite que mes questions ne la dérangeaient pas. J'en profitais pour poser quelques questions sur ce monde et son organisation, afin d'enrichir le peu de chsoes que j'avais cru comprendre de cet univers depuis mon arrivée : en somme, Eldarya est un monde qui crève de faim. Cette fuite en avant vers sa subsistance des prochains jours est assez touchante d'ailleurs, on dirait un peu Sysiphe. Sur ce point d'ailleurs, je crois que je commence à m'en vouloir un peu d'être restée : un portail aurait coûté beaucoup certes, mais sûrement pas autant que ma présence continue ici, je m'en rends bien compte. J'ai vraiment été, je suis vraiment égoïste. Mon dieu, il va vraiment falloir que je m'illustre autrement que par le coût en nourriture supplémentaire que je représente, j'en serais pour toujours reconnaissante à la Garde d'avoir accepté de me garder. Mais je reviens à mon récit ; après ce bref exposé, Abigaille réalisa que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et décreta que ce n'étais pas le moment d'aller au Bastion. Autant en profiter pour aller déjeuner avant que la majorité des gardiens ne déboule dans le réfectoire. De mon côté éviter la cohue m'arrangeait un peu, je n'ignorais pas mon « originalité » au yeux des autres. Après nous être substantées (au vu de la nourriture qu'ils servent je n'appelle pas ça « manger ») elle repassa par la Bibliothèque prendre quelques papiers, puis il fut temps de me conduire à ma nouvelle garde. Sois dit en passant, Abigaille pourrait être une femme sympathique, si ce n'étaient quelques « détails » : ses yeux étranges, son air hautain et désagréable, et sa manière de faire des réflexions. Partout, tout le temps, elle ne cesse de se plaindre ou peu s'en faut. Le seul moment de répis qu'il m'a été de connaître a été lorsque je l'ai questionnée un peu : elle semble intelligente et surtout passionnée pour ce qu'elle raconte, chose qu'elle fait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer son travail à la bibliothèque, on s'attendrait pourtant à ce qu'évoluer au milieu de tous ces livres et tout ce savoir la comblerait, et pourtant...

Bref. Le Bastion. Que dire sur le temple de la garde Obsidienne. Si ce n'est qu'il est... blanc. Sans pour autant que ce soit le fait d'un génocide de morses, d'éléphants et autres animaux à défenses en fait, il ne s'agit que de pierre, mais d'une variété différente de celle du QG. Là où celui-ci est d'un blanc si immaculé qu'il peut-en être aveuglant au soleil, le Bastion offre plusieurs teintes qui se rapprochent parfois de tons chairs. Une sorte de marbre sans doute, dont quelques blocs présentent comme des volutes de blancs tirant parfois vers le beige, et certaines sont même brillantes, à la manière de la nacre. On dit le Bastion d'ivoire en parlant de ce blanc bâtard, pour faire la différence avec celui, pur, des tourelles du QG.

Mais revenons donc à ma journée ! Peu après être sorties du QG, ma guide me conduisit devant une grande, grande porte de pierre blanche où était fichée une grande gemme rouge, et dont le cœur rougeoyait sous les rayons du soleil. Elle m'y laissa, après avoir recommandé à un garde en faction de me mener à mon capitaine de garde. « Trop de travail, et de toute manière je ne connais pas assez l'endroit pour y entrer », selon ses mots. Mon nouveau guide, un homme coiffé d'une paire de cornes de bouc ou de bélier, prit la relève sans un mot pour me conduire en silence à qui de droit. Il me mena à travers un dédale d'arcades et d'enfilades, de colonnades et autres hauts piliers immaculés entre lesquels flottaient de temps à autres et avec paresse de longues tentures transparentes, tantôt blanches tantôt rouges sang. Le tout nous abritait du soleil écrasant de ce début d'après-midi : là où l'ombre portait il faisait frais, excepté dans les cours qui s'ouvraient de ci de là sur notre passage et dont on devinait le dallage brûlant, quand ce n'était pas du sable. L'ensemble aurait pu avoir l'air d'une sorte de temple égyptien, les hiéroglyphes et les couleurs en moins, si ce n'étaient les odeurs et les bruits que l'on entendait résonner : aux senteurs de cuir, d'âtres et de sueur se mêlaient des éclats de voix, de métal que l'on martèle et autres bruits vagues. En somme, un temple de la guerre, tout entier voué à l'art martial. Aussi géométrique et carré que le QG et ses tours, ses salles, ses portes ou encore ses colonnes pouvaient être en courbes et déliés. Son opposé total, presque. Là où le Bastion était un bâtiment très.. rectangulaire, plein d'arêtes et sans reliefs, soit une architecture qui ne fait pas de demi-mesure et sans plaisir, le QG offrait au regard une certaine souplesse à effleurer, à suivre des yeux. Ici, les angles du bâtiment n'offrent rien d'autre au visiteur que de la discipline et de la rigueur dans toute sa construction. Aucune colonne, aucune cour, aucune arcade qui ne soit ronde ou circulaire : tout est à angle droit. Et sans fioriture : les murs lisses n'offrent aucun décor, à la vue comme au toucher, si ce n'est un unique liseré rouge et simple qui coure le long des murs, incrusté dans la pierre, s'en passant au-dessus des portes lorsqu'il s'en vient une pour interrompre sa course.

Et moi, toute petite dans ce lieu, qui devait devenir ma seconde maison ! Après quelques minutes, nous finîmes par arriver devant une porte de bois, dont les deux lourds vantaux étaient bardés de métal. Mon guide signala notre présence en soulevant un heurtoir à trois reprises, avant de l'ouvrir pour m'annoncer il me laissa entrer et s'en retourna aussitôt. J'étais désormais seule, face à une montagne de muscles au teint sombre et à l'air mutique. Jamon, capitaine de la Garde Obsidienne, était là, devant son bureau, à me toiser de toute sa hauteur.

Il me serait trop long et très compliqué de rendre compte de l'échange que nous avons eu, mon chef et moi. Si mon affectation dans sa garde l'a surpris, il n'en a rien laissé paraître, à l'instar de ce fameux soir où j'ai décidé rester ici. Et mieux même, il m'a rassurée (avec ses propres mots certes, soit d'une manière... particulière, ardue même) : si personne ne naissait avec la même disposition physique, chacun détenait un potentiel propre qui se révélait avec du travail, de la persévérance et beaucoup de sueur. Sans parler des multiples « carrières » possibles au sein de la garde, au vu de la multitude d'armes, de styles et autres savoirs possibles. La compréhension de mon chef, qui n'avait encore jamais eu de réflexion, ni sur mon espèce ni sur ma décision de rester, m'a beaucoup rassurée, je dois dire. En apprendre un peu plus sur les activités de ma garde a aussi beaucoup joué, notamment le fait qu'il y a forcément une voie où je puisse m'épanouir et être efficace. _Même avec mes petits muscles de poulet._

Être efficace. Faire mes preuves. Dans, avec la garde au rubis, la garde des bourrins (comme me l'a subtilement – ou pas – fait comprendre ma première guide). Or, je n'ai rien d'une bourrine. Pas que je sois incapable de faire du mal à une mouche (bien au contraire, l'été je m'arme d'un torchon et de ma plus grande détermination pour leur faire la peau avec un sentiment proche de la délectation), ou même d'un quelconque relent de cruauté ou de violence. D'ailleurs j'aurais presque peur de laisser libre cours à ma violence, justement. C'est une longue histoire, mais du moment où j'ai décelé en moi ce type d'élan (toute attentive à mes émotions que je suis) je me suis faite un peu peur. On ne le dit peut-être pas – ou alors c'est moi qui suis particulière – mais des bagarres ou des disputes entre frères et sœurs peuvent vous échauffer le sang un peu trop fort, sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Il suffit de se sentir un peu impuissant sous la poigne d'un frère ou au contraire particulièrement puissant quand c'est vous qui prenez l'avantage, et c'est comme si la violence (subie ou faite) en appelait davantage. Mais plus que la violence, c'est de se sentir capable ou incapable qui peut vous donner des ailes, ou l'envie d'en avoir.

Mais de là à dire que je suis au bord d'être une brute épaisse ou sur le point de tourner en une psychopathe se délectant de toute douleur de son prochain, c'est très (très) fort de café. Même si, tout de même. Qui n'a jamais ressenti ce plaisir, cette satisfaction froide lorsque vous réussissiez enfin à tuer cette mouche si agaçante, si... chiante ? Quand ce n'était pas la fois où vous aviez réussi à écraser ce mille-patte ou cet autre insecte, devant lequel vous aviez l'habitude de perdre vos moyens tellement il vous faisait peur, tout répugnant et.. répugnant qu'il est ? Je me rappelle de ce soir où, armée d'une chaussure, j'avais surmontée ma peur (irrationnelle) de cette chose en faisant appel à cette violence. Je n'avais pas été violente par plaisir ce soir-là, mais plutôt pour agir sans rien ressentir de cette peur paralysante.

Sans parler d'une autre nuit, autrement plus dangereuse : être suivie par un inconnu infâme et dégoûtant, même quand ous changez de trottoir en marchant plus vite. On devrait avoir peur : la ville semble être vide à cette heure-ci, et l'être lubrique qui vous suit avec tant de hâte a peut-être assez de folie pour faire plus que juste vous suivre. Et puis non, les choses s'enchaînent : vous vous retournez, pleine de rage et de colère tandis qu'une voiture passe. Sentir que quelqu'un veut prendre du pouvoir sur vous rien qu'en vous suivant malgré vous, et ne pas être d'accord. Se retourner, sous le coup d'un violent NON ! que vous lui lancez avec une sonore fermeté, face à face. Sans hurler ni crier, comme on réprimande un enfant. S'affirmer. Et sans parler non plus de cette autre nuit, qui avait tout changé dans ma vie et à laquelle je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir repenser (si ce n'est d'ailleurs moins par une décision propre et plus par déni).

Non, décidément la violence n'est pas mon amie. Mais l'intuition me dit de ne pas lui fermer la porte : il se peut qu'un jour peut-être, elle m'apporte des forces insoupçonnées, quand je n'en aurais plus ou plus assez.

C'est fou. Repenser à cette nuit – à _ces_ nuits – m'a calmée, et fait relativiser bien vite mon sort vis à vis de celui d'Abigaïlle : évidément, rien ne dit qu'elle ait vécu quelque chose de cet ordre là ou pire, et d'ailleurs elle n'a peut-être rien vécu : peut-être ne sait-elle juste pas gérer ses émotions ou son agacement. À défaut de la trouver sympathique, je me contenterais de l'éviter : autant éviter de s'énerver à cause de quelqu'un qui l'est déjà (mais pas trop souvent, enfin je l'espère pour elle).

Maintenant que j'y repense... Oui, la Garde Obsidienne semble être une bonne issue. Qui aurait dit qu'un test aux questions si insipides, si étranges et impersonnelles aurait donné un résultat si probant... Après tout, je présume que je ne me suis que confrontée à mon premier mystère. Mon premier eldaryen.


	10. Un bal en perspective, et plus encore

Le Bal de l'Ambassade

Dans quelques jours aura lieu un événement que je ne connais pas encore : un bal, et pas n'importe lequel. Le Bal de l'Ambassade, soit celle de la Garde d'Eel, qui le prépare donc depuis presque bientôt 1 an (si ce n'est plus). D'après ce que j'ai pu saisir depuis tout ce temps, cette longue préparation s'explique en majeure partie par le prestige de la réunion et la nature des invités en question : sont attendues foules de délégations, d'émissaires, d'ambassadeurs et autres délégués provenant de toutes les contrées connues d'Eldarya. Il a donc fallu prévoir un certain temps pour pouvoir prévenir tout ce gentil petit monde ! Ne serait-ce aussi que pour les rassurer au sujet des circonstances de la tenue de cet événement, sur la sécurité par exemple. Mais surtout, l'organisation de cet événement mondain et exceptionnel (qui n'est organisé que tous les 10 ans en moyenne, quoique ce ne soit pas régulier), en dépit du fait qu'elle soit très (très) coûteuse, est supra, méga, giga compliquée.

Si la préparation en amont ne concerne que des personnes haut placées (l'échange de missives, d'invitations, etc) et les interprètes de la garde pour la rédaction des messages, depuis quelques temps déjà des discussions d'ordre pratique étaient d'actualité, qui concernaient notamment la nourriture, bien sûr. Ces derniers mois ont été compliqués, la préparation de l'évènement s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que se rapproche l'échéance en question. Tout en veillant à ce que la Garde continue de remplir son rôle de super-justicier d'Eel avec efficacité. Autant dire que ces deux derniers mois, chaque membre a porté une casquette supplémentaire, en plus de son rôle au sein de sa garde ! Mais si nous avons tous eu de moins en moins de temps pour souffler et de plus en plus de stress, la perspective de ce Bal nous dédommage bien de nos peines, ou presque ! D'autant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un « simple » bal : cette réunion de tous les peuples d'Eel est l'occasion d'une grande table ronde entre eux mais aussi – et surtout – d'une démonstration de ses talents par la Garde d'Eel. Grosse pression.

Sa légitimité dans le rôle de protectrice de la Paix au-delà des intérêts des peuples est quasi assurée, de même que celui de Protecteur du Cristal. Mais ce monde est à l'image de tous les autres, et la confiance n'est jamais tout à fait acquise. Aussi, la Garde a-t-elle pris l'usage, lors de cette grande réunion, de faire une démonstration de ses talents afin de montrer/prouver qu'elle est encore la mieux apte à défendre le Cristal. Chaque garde se prépare donc pour montrer le meilleur d'elle-même et se surpasser.

L'Absynthe est chargée de la réalisation de l'objet (enchanté, bien sûr) offert à chaque invité pour marquer cette nouvelle édition du Bal (et j'ai ouï dire qu'ils étaient à chaque fois plus époustouflants d'ingéniosité et d'intelligence, tant leur réalisation est unique) en même temps que de celle du traditionnel feu de sortilèges et d'artifices inaugural, lors du premier soir. De son côté, l'Ombre est responsable de la protection des invités, tout en veillant à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai aucunement vent des quelconques menaces ou risques qui viseraient leur propre sécurité comme celle de l'évènement tout entier. De même qu'elle doit s'assurer que les secrets de chacun soient bien protégés. Chaque invité se voit disposer de deux ou trois personnes de la garde pour le servir, le suivre et le guider dans la garde en tout temps. Parmi elles, il ne doit pas être capable d'identifier celle qui, membre de l'Ombre, est chargée de veiller sur lui dans le secret.

Enfin, pour ce qui est de ma garde – la grande, l'unique, j'ai nommé la merveilleuse Garde Obsidienne – chacun de ses bataillons offrira une démonstration de ses talents et spécialités, avant le clou du spectacle : toute la garde au complet, effectuant quelques manœuvres militaires sous le commandement de notre chef de garde bien-aimé. Et le tout dans l'Arène du Bastion. Rien que d'imaginer nos chers gradins noirs de monde et nos armures brillant sous un sciel radieux j'en serais presque émue ! Je ne pourrais pas en faire partie, mon statut d'humaine portant encore trop à confusion entre les différentes races d'Eel. Yonuki a été très clair sur ce point, je ne dois pas trop me faire voir, bien que ma présence soit connue. Il a préféré que je fasse partie des milices et des patrouilles chargées de la protection, en pensant que participer aux rondes m'éviteraient de trop me faire remarquer, en bien comme en mal d'ailleurs : j'ai cru comprendre que certes certains pourraient m'en vouloir, mais que m'éloigner des festivités éviterait les regards curieux. Donc bon. De toute manière, je ne suis pas la première à savoir ce qui convient le mieux de faire concernant un tel événement, alors je n'ai aucune raison de broncher. Et puis Valkyon me racontera comment l'Exercice se sera passée.

Car d'après nos entraînements, notre prestation promet d'être plutôt belle à regarder. Certes, je n'ai été et ne serais jamais que dans ceux qui se battent, mais au vu de nos mouvements et de notre chorégraphie, surtout aussi de la coordination de tous nos bataillons au grand complet pour cette démonstration, je ne peux que pressentir que quelque chose de grandiose à regarder... D'ailleurs je suis un peu frustrée à l'idée de ne pas voir de quoi nos efforts auront l'air vus des hauteurs : quelle comparaison aurions-nous tenue face aux manœuvres des armées d'elfes et de nains dans les films du Hobbit ? Parce que bon, les souvenirs qui me restent de la fluidité de leur coordination et de l'enchaînement de leurs mouvements m'émeuvent encore, c'était beau ! Et tragique aussi tragiquement beau que des êtres puissent mettre autant d'intelligence et d'habileté dans l'art de la guerre.. L'Art de la Mort.

Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que je n'en peux plus ! Entre les répétitions pour l'Exercice (le nom officiel ou officieux des manœuvres en question, je ne sais plus) et les « missions » annexes concernant les préparatifs, je n'ai plus un moment à moi ! Et je suis fatiguée. Teeellement fatiguée ! J'en oublie presque cette histoire de Bal, qui est l'une (si ce n'est la plus importante) des festivités de ces quelques jours, et obnubile le plus les membres de la garde autour de moi. Mais c'est pas comme si n'importe quel événement dansant les mettaient en joie, n'est-ce pas...

En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis (justement) pas concernée par cette soirée, étant encore de sécurité ce soir-là. Sans trop savoir si je suis déçue ou pas d'ailleurs... d'un côté j'aime beaucoup les fêtes et m'habiller pour ce genre d'occasion, mais de l'autre il aurait fallu que je m'embarrasse de la question, ô combien importante, du cavalier... Entre autres.

Enfin bon, à peine les trois jours de réception seront-ils terminés que les festivités s'enchaîneront : pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et profiter des décorations et autres installations, l'Étincelante a fait en sorte que le Bal de l'Ambassade précède tout juste celui, traditionnel, de l'Équinoxe d'Automne. Autrement dit, ce sont de bien belles et intéressantes soirées en perspectives qui s'annoncent, puisque cette fois-ci je pourrais en être !


End file.
